


These fairy mountains

by thett



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты идешь по пустыне.<br/>Как ты выглядишь? Сколько тебе лет? Ты идешь быстро или медленно? Тебе тяжело?<br/>Какого цвета небо над твоей головой?</p>
            </blockquote>





	These fairy mountains

Они пришли с Востока. Громыхая латами, неслышно ступая сапогами, пошитыми из самой мягкой кожи, по вытертой блестящей мостовой. Несли в себе покой и противоречие — с ними вообще всегда так было. То на лице покорность и спокойствие, с острого языка слетают благочестивые проповеди, а вот он уже вонзает тебе в бок кинжал, весьма ловко выцепленный из голенища. А чтобы веру не порочил, смерд.  
Хреновы послушники.  
Он тоже пришел с Востока. В этот город, встречавший вновь прибывших студеной зарей, одинокий путник прибыл вчера вечером (не сказать — ночью), привычно перебравшись через ров и преодолев не сильно высокую крепостную стену. Замок уже давно вышел из гонки за власть и был общепризнанным торговым узлом. Если тут и завязывались драки, так только по пьяни, и даже тех несчастных, кто задирался лезть с кулаками на соседа, не забивали до смерти, а всего лишь выкидывали на улицу, в помойные канавы — охлаждаться.  
Город был само дружелюбие, что и говорить. Далеко за стенами располагались спокойные дома, пашни колосились, кабаки были полны интересных собеседников круглые сутки, процент фальшивых монет в обороте переваливал за пятьдесят, а девки были сговорчивы и полногруды; и многое, многое другое… Вот только их тут не хватало.  
Тамплиеры обладали редкой способностью любого славного парня вывести из себя, веселую драку пресечь в зародыше, а душевную попойку испортить быстрей и красивше жены со скалкой, попа с кадилом и черта зеленого, вместе взятых. Заноза в заднице, вот они были кто; уж как он веровал, а тамплиеров не выносил на дух. Примешивалась к этому, конечно, и нотка профессиональной зависти.  
Потер место крепления протеза, поморщился и высунулся обратно в окно — наблюдать.  
Алые свежевыкрашенные плащи полыхали на ветру. Их было двадцать — достаточно для того, чтобы вырубить какой-нибудь городок типа этого на корню. Чертовы воины культа. Да как будто их клинки хоть когда-то кого-то били за веру! Знать бы, кому они служат… Озолотился бы. Он мог гордиться: про то, что творилось в его стране, он знал почти все. Сказывались кровные связи, давние знакомства, добрые друзья. Молоденький король не был помехой для тех, кто хотел править — как его брат, например, или для тех, кто хотел просто знать, как он.  
Но всегда были вершины, недоступные даже ему. Брат то ли вправду не знал, то ли молчал, прошитый нитями интриг: ему, стоявшему за левым плечом короля, приходилось молчать о многих вещах.  
Например о том, кто же стоял за правым.  
Ну глупо же было бы врать, что эта прекрасно организованная орава, эти выучка и стратегия, эта школа, в конце концов! — все это стоит за хлипким епископом. Старик на ладан дышал, причем уже столько, сколько Скуало его помнил. Седой, скрюченный, как червь, а глаза хитрые, брови кустистые. Не сказать, чтобы епископ был глупым человеком и не сказать, чтобы мягким, но такую армию ему, пожалуй, было бы сложно поднять.  
Замечтался, припоминая беседы со стариком. О боге и безбожии, о смерти и бессмертии, он был очень достойным оппонентом - интересным, оригинальным и острым. Жаль, что пересекались нечасто: он был, в отличие от родного брата, при дворе персоной… ну, не то чтобы нон-грата, но не в десятке, однозначно.  
Поржал, припоминая последнее состязание. Тогда, принесши на вытоптанную лужайку в нескольких милях от королевского леса голову и хвост мантикоры, терроризировавшей Северные горы, он смеялся как сумасшедший, все яд не отпускал, он хлестал какую-то крепкую бодягу из горла и целовал всех девушек, которые к нему подходили. Чтобы прикоснуться, взглянуть, отдаться — живая легенда, Суперби. Лучший из лучших. Его носили на руках и не один десяток раз пьяно вызывали на дуэль, порывались расквасить рожу за успех. По всей лужайке горели огни, танцевали костры и один большой в центре, а на бочке с вином, которую приволок главный виночерпий прямо из королевских погребов, лежала голова страшной мантикоры, и с ее хвоста капал яд, а на ушах возлежал венок из белых цветов. Все то и дело бегали к бочке причаститься, огонь горел всю ночь, и было весело, так весело. Убийцы и наемники, охотники за головами, братья по духу шутливо блестели ножами меж пальцев, крутя оружие со страшной скоростью, и он даже согласился на пару серьезных поединков. Ничего, в общем-то, не вышло, он был пьян и Бельфегор тоже, но публика ревела в экстазе, порезы зажили через неделю, а вот Белу пришлось выпить безумный напиток, включавший в свой состав услужливо нацеженный кем-то яд мантикоры, и его по-страшному болтало на грани сознания еще добрый месяц.  
Через неделю брат сжалился и приволок дворцового колдуна, который был должен ему за какой-то закон про контрабанду, и тот, ласково улыбнувшись, сообщил, что жить мальчишка будет, и даже сохранит подобие ума, оставил ухаживать за Бельфегором ученика, а вот хвост конфисковал для экспериментов.  
Словом, хорошее было лето, а сейчас уже опять весна, ранняя такая, сероватая с розовым. Близится к концу срок очередного испытания, которое гильдия объявляла сама для себя каждый год. Самое время мобилизовать силы и скрытно, быстро, осторожно добраться до дракона. Хорошо бы еще тамплиеры эти не помешали — видишь их в городе, жди беды. Для обычных горожан все будет тихо и мирно, народ будет сидеть по домам, а в тавернах чуть не как мышки, ну до определенного градуса, конечно, но вот работать в таких обстоятельствах было по-настоящему опасно. Такое могла себе позволить только высшая лига. Среди них — ну, помимо Скуало было еще человек пять, безбашенных и упрямых — это было особенным состязанием: снять цель, пока рядом ошивались красные плащи. Азарт кипел в венах, кровь шла пузырьками, и остановиться было точно подобным смерти.   
Культя руки напоминала об этом лучшим образом. Покойный Тир был из тамплиеров, а Скуало был очень юным и ему вздумалось поиграться (читай — он выбрал честный бой, придурок). Закономерным результатом была левая кисть, в отрубленном виде валявшаяся на снегу рядом с пребывающим в недолгом шоке Скуало. Как отошел — прикончил его, взъярившись. Но кисть обратно не пришили.  
За те десять лет, что Скуало верой и правдой служил делу гильдии, они успели коллективными усилиями положить большую часть тварей, населявших королевство. Кого только не было в послужном списке... Опаснейшие создания на свете, смертоносные, дикие и быстрые как молния. К этому же списку можно было приписать советника одной из столиц и дочурку виночерпия. Она, правда, отбилась. Советник — нет.  
Бьянки была его невестой. Стала после той охоты. Это был единственный случай, когда объект охоты выбрали из своих. Где-то в животе Скуало до сих пор чувствовал вязкий ком отвращения, но брат Бьянки чем-то очень сильно досадил Бельфегору, а верховодил в том году в гильдии он. Скуало самоустранился задолго до объявления цели — три победы подряд это слишком. Он даже был рад. Не участвовать в соревновании без веской причины не получилось бы, и гнить милой девочке перерубленным трупом, а так он честно не охотился за ней и не помогал ей. Она справилась сама. И оказалась чересчур хороша.  
В принципе, Скуало с радостью не объявлял бы о помолвке, но и покойный отец, и ныне здравствующий брат занимали посты немереные, а отец Бьянки был настроен очень решительно. Особенно на пороге спальни. Бьянки сказала, что все уладит, и их брака публика дожидалась уже пять лет как. Дожидалась вяло. Скуало периодически наподдавал под зад ее поклонникам, и все было хорошо. Он мотался по всей стране, она — в основном в кортеже короля с дипломатическими визитами, и имела, насколько он был наслышан, феерический успех. Имелся у нее и некий мистический кавалер, вызывавший у Скуало немалые подозрения. Периодически, когда ему хотелось подумать о вечном, он садился за стол (в основном в таверне) и принимался суммировать факты.  
Ну какому нормальному мужику понравится, что его женщина — уже лет пять как невеста другого? Особенно когда этот другой — лучший убийца Королевства. Особенно когда она сама — одна из лучших. Когда она безмерно красива и до сих пор ложится в постель со своим женихом. А уж о ее методах работы, с отравленным ключом от покоев, например, ходили легенды не только по гильдии, и легенды те были в высшей степени похабны.  
Словом, что-то не сходилось, и на месте поклонника Бьянки Скуало убил бы себя раз уже пять или даже десять. Мифический соперник же был спокоен как слон, а авторов тех покушений, что были на него совершены за последние годы, Скуало знал решительно до единого, и лично потом упокоил же. Сначала он подозревал, что нету никакого мужчины, но он был; потом Скуало заподозрил брата, но тот отнекивался и загадочно ухмылялся; потом Скуало начал проникаться уважением, а теперь разглядел несостыковки, и ему недоставало совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы распознать загадочную личность. Личность подписывала свои письма к Бьянки как "Р.", и это было единственным достоверным фактом, что знал об этом человеке Скуало.  
...Бельфегору он потом, конечно, врезал. Против охоты за своими проголосовали абсолютным большинством и надолго переключились на советников да на диких тварей. За советников очень неплохо платили с самого верха, а за тварей и купцы с помещиками набирали немало, и благодарность людская не была лишней, а колдуны из глухих деревень снабжали бесплатно зельями и амулетами, что делало работу приятнее. Все было хорошо, пока кто-то юный и сумасшедший не предложил ограбить дракона. Убить — предусмотрительно нет. На редкость предусмотрительно. Как же это заманчиво для пятнадцатилетнего новичка — убить дракона! Скуало помнил свой восторг при мысли об этом. Но ритуальной жертвой его юношеского азарта, целью-драконом стал Тир, а спустя уже очень немного времени он повзрослел и перестал думать об огромных созданиях по-варварски. Скуало видел настоящего дракона лишь однажды; ему хватило. Единожды они с Бьянки путешествовали вместе, и в тот раз ему неждано-негадано повезло. Жаль, что он тогда еле держался на ногах — то ли от лихорадки, то ли от стряпни спутницы. Скуало грешил на второе. После какой чертовой лихорадки привидится огромная туша, золотом сияющая в сумерках? Они были одни в роще, Скуало положил голову к Бьянки на колени, закрыл глаза — все круги под веками скакали, и сквозь сон ему чудилось, что Бьянки легко встала и пошла к зверю.   
Наутро болезнь прошла, они шли по дороге, а где-то над скалами мелькало золото, и только одно это убеждало Скуало в том, что дракон все-таки был. Бьянки, впрочем, тоже убеждала, но ее словам не было веры после дремотного побега (его дрема, ее побег, но это все не так уж и важно).  
После того происшествия Скуало еще долго видел мир сквозь дымку, и она так до сих пор до конца и не рассеялась. Как золотая пыль на лбу, на щеке, где-то под веками. Как иногда мир вспыхивал солнцем. Как будто... что-то неизведанное. Неоткрытое.  
Ясное дело, что предложи новичок убить дракона, быть бы ему самому убитым, причем в скорейшем времени. Но он предложил ограбить. Если и была священная вещь в этом мире для Скуало — это был кодекс, а кодекс велел принять вызов. Черт дери, предложи черноволосый мальчишка убить — Скуало бы его прикончил тогда и там же. Он предложил ограбить, и все эти месяцы воровская совесть сцеплялась с перехватывающим дух азартом. Хотелось даже не выполнить дерзкий вызов, а снова взглянуть на диковинную тварь. Скуало отдавал себе отчет в том, что такая встреча закономерным образом станет последней для него, но золотая пыльца гадко, с перезвоном, смеялась над ним, подзуживала, не давала уснуть иногда.  
Не сказать, чтобы это мучило его часто. Дел хватало и помимо того: кто бы знал, где обитал дракон! Единственная (и то призрачная, стращал себя трезвый Скуало) встреча с ним состоялась в одном дальнем герцогстве, и кучу времени заняла одна дорога туда. Сбор слухов, сказаний и преданий — тоже время. Загадочным образом в королевском архиве не оказалось ни единого свитка с правдоподобными сведениями о драконе, как вырезано, чисто: будто и нет дракона никакого! Но он был — клялся себе Скуало, знала гильдия, шептали местные. Даже в королевском секретере не было ничего, а братец, проведший в кабинеты Скуало поздней ночью, потом очень ругался, и пришлось откупаться. Палач, которого неизвестно как занесло в то крыло замка к рассвету, чуть их не поймал... Ну, почувствовали себя вновь молодыми, убегая по переплетенным коридорам, утешал себя Скуало. Палач был страшный человек.  
Словом, когда Скуало собрал достаточно слухов и прочесал (нелегко, особенно по весне-то!) энное количество деревень, чтобы более или менее точно определить местоположение дракона, уже близился апрель. Оставалось времени в обрез. Найти и украсть. Найти и встретить.  
Шли последние дни перед марш-броском. Город, в котором Скуало остановился, был последним перед чередой деревенек и сел, лесов и плато. Предстояло пройти еще пару сотен миль, перебраться через перевал и спуститься во вполне неприступную долину, где ждал (не ждал, не ждал, убеждал себя и надеялся Скуало) дракон. Нужно было запастись тем, чего не найдешь в деревнях, можно было уточнить карту, которую Скуало себе рисовал. Но это вряд ли требовалось — охочая до приключений задница вела его лучше компаса. Опять же, тамплиеры объявились. Хотя они и являлись занозой и рваной раной, но подчеркивали близость к цели как алой краской... Своими отвратительными плащами, будь неладны.  
*  
Городская площадь пела, бурлила и оплакивала. Столько событий — прибыл отряд тамплиеров, а местный кардинал убит! Скуало слегка виновато потупился, проходя мимо собора, и осенил себя крестным знаменем. Ну что ж поделать. Работа у него такая, деньги нужны, а кардинал был тем еще ягненком. Теперь его дела рано или поздно выплывут на свет, и даже полк тамплиеров не скроет. Совпадение, конечно — Скуало не питал иллюзий по поводу значимости персон своей или кардинальей, ребята были проездом, как и он, но теперь надо будет потише догуливать. Если уж придется столкнуться — есть шанс не выплыть таким сухим из воды, а силы ему нужны были все.   
Стандартная программа — рынок, отдельные лавчонки в темных улочках, таверны, площадь. А что площадь представляет собой сейчас? Скуало затесался в толпу, склоняет голову, утяжеляет поступь. Несколько движений, рыба приноравливается, дергает плавниками — и вот уже горожанин-охранник, недалекий, грубый, а может — ученик чародея, пришедший поживиться. Чародеи нередко жили за чертой города, высылая подмастерий для покупки и продажи... кражи. Ни для кого не секрет, что частенько к колдунам в ученики подавались воры, не снискавшие успеха. Другое дело, что в такие несекреты верили как в легенды — про воров и их гильдию, про драконов. Все рассказывали как сказки детям.  
Ничего нового на площади было не слышно. Кардинала — отравили (спасибо, милая невеста, за подспорье в виде дюжины банок-склянок), охрану порубили, убийц было как минимум трое, злодеяние совершено на рассвете. Скуало, которого было ровно один, к середине ночи уже бывший в постели, фыркнул в воротник. Говорят, кардинал не был совсем чист... якшался... был замешан... Узнаете вы, как еще замешан, как же. Все узнаете. Тамплиеры шли на запад и не собирались оставаться надолго, но теперь, по всей видимости, они осенят своим присутствием наказанный Богом город и найдут убийц. На запад — это плохо. Найдут — черта с два. В остальном же пусть себе... осеняют.   
Какой-то падре с пивным животиком шепчет соседу: тамплиеры размещены в монастыре святой Елены, что у Северной стены. Вот это следовало запомнить. Вроде бы, никто важный не жил у монастырских стен, и можно было спокойно обходить его. И тут же всколыхнулось в груди, зудя: приходи туда, подразни глупых мальчишек. Они же тебя все равно не поймают.  
Скуало крутанулся на месте, уворачиваясь от тяжелой повозки. Крестьянин в шляпе с широкими полями хмуро подгонял лошадь. В повозке были яблоки урожая прошлого года, сохранившиеся с виду на редкость хорошо. Если повезет — не червивые внутри. Сейчас продавать пойдет.  
Шаг, другой — вот обратно толпа. Скуало обошел стороной траурно одетую группу у дверей собора и пошел по кругу. Сплетни торопливо мчались, обгоняя одна другую, оставляя сухой остаток. Он бы с радостью выключил сей пункт из своего пути, но были вещи, которые можно было услышать лишь краем уха, выцепить из чужого скрытного разговора в людном месте. Честно, он предпочел бы подслушивать в чьих-то покоях или просто купить сведения, но — нет, не сегодня. Скуало не знал точно, что он искал. Он просто смотрел.  
К вечеру голова привычно пухла. Впрочем, за второй кружкой в одной из богатейших таверн это не казалось ни непоправимым, ни вообще сколько-либо страшным. Поясная сумка сыто звякала новыми зельями, которые Скуало не успел занести к себе в жилище, а шею грел амулет, найденный в некой лавке. К тому же в милом городишке оказался проездом оруженосец брата — ну вот зачем приехал один, хотя какое мне дело, выпить бы да поговорить.  
Последний раз они общались летом — братов слуга приносил какие-то зелья для Бельфегора из дворца, прямиком из лабораторий колдунских, будто подмастерье сам не мог сбегать. Впрочем, ученик колдуна сутками сидел с Бельфегором, и Скуало это вполне устраивало. Хорошо они тогда повечеряли, голова болела потом два дня, придворный слушал пространные рассуждения Скуало в оба уха — льстило такое внимание, что и говорить, — да и сам не скупился на домыслы и догадки. Политика — лучшее развлечение для мужчин, особенно чужая, а что голова раскалывалась — так пройдет ведь.  
И сейчас гулянка вышла на славу. Доброе лицо немолодого воина озарял красноватый свет очага, ни капли выпивки не было пролито куда не надо, сознание плыло, и вилась нить мысли Скуало — и о загадочном Бьянкином женихе, и о драконах, и вообще обо всем на свете, хотя, конечно, самое сладкое — это перемывать кости жившим во дворце, особенно, когда тебя там нету. И кто после этого скажет, что мы не сплетники, философствовал Скуало, добираясь поутру до дома, да ведь у баб просто сферы другие, шмотки да дети, ну совсем же неинтересно, право слово…  
*  
Он не выдержал на третий день. Ходил-ходил мимо монастыря, смотрел на мальчишек, тренировавшихся на заднем дворе. Забрался под вечер на деревце и заглянул в окна, еле светившиеся мутным теплом свеч. В комнатах молился перед распятием одинокий тамплиер. Скучно и благопорядочно до жути. Монашки святой Елены ходили на цыпочках, да и весь город, в общем-то, тоже. Ни одной драки не было увидено с тех пор, как тамплиеры пришли. На площади казнили за убийство кардинала каких-то несчастных. Скуало даже помолился за упокой.  
Они столкнулись на площади утром. Скуало мог уступить дорогу, но этого не сделал. Тамплиер что-то буркнул себе под нос, Скуало не расслышал, но выводы сделал и ответил. Слово за слово... Скуало был остер на язык, а тамплиер был не один. Он был с учеником. Может, даже с сыном. Конечно, неписаный закон позволял тамплиерам вершить суд там и тогда, когда им это было угодно, но этот конкретный явно не хотел разогреваться, и Скуало пришлось бросить пару намеков насчет епископа... Мальчишка хихикнул, а его сопровождающий завелся, теперь уже точно. Темные брови сошлись на переносице, а мальчик предусмотрительно отступил назад, к торговцам и простым горожанам, с восторгом наблюдавшим за перепалкой.  
— Покайся во имя Господа нашего, — церковник с намеком откинул плащ с левого боку. На боку рисовались внушительного размера ножны. Двуручник, вздохнул Скуало. Он не любил драться с мясниками. Руки ныли потом.  
Тамплиер нетерпеливо положил ладонь на рукоять.  
— Я не обсуждаю свою веру с ублюдками, — отказался критично настроенный Скуало.  
Тамплиер дернул бровью и извлек из ножен меч.  
Он был хорош. Доказывая, для начала, свое благороднейшее происхождение и рождение во браке, не во грехе; проповедуя в серединной части и просто молча атакуя, когда дыхалку вдруг стало необходимым беречь. Скуало оборонялся стойко и нападал красиво. Он совершенно не думал, затевая спор, что дело все-таки дойдет до оружия: игра в дразнилки с тамплиерами в доброй половине случаев кончалась бескровно. Выдержку с медитацией они, видать, тоже практиковали. Но этот отдельный явно прогулял половину (ну, сначала же он сдерживался) медитаций с наставником, предпочитая им тренировки, и немалого достиг. Нож Скуало вытащить не мог — ему было ну совершенно невыгодно убираться из города прямо здесь и сейчас. Без применения грязных (обычных, то есть) приемов еще был шанс сойти за чью-нибудь заблудшую охранку, или там за иноземного странствующего наемника, жаждущего послужить местному сюзерену. Приходилось по старинке. Ручками, ручками все, ворчал Скуало, прыгая и парируя. С удивлением обнаружил он, что начинает задыхаться. Пропустил касательный по животу, припал на колено, подсек. Ноги не отрубил и до сухожилий тоже не достал, но задел явно. Не мешкать, подняться, опять удар и опять блок.  
В конце концов он даже выбил из чужих рук меч. А шутка ли — выбить двуручник у соперника, чей рост устремляется к шести с половиной футам! Соперник не растерялся и показал изумительные навыки танца вхолостую. Ну еще бы, жить хотелось, наверное... Уставший Скуало уже мысленно завершил битву, ну долго он еще продержится, без оружия-то, и прикидывал пути отхода, когда тамплиер красивым и почти ленивым поворотом нырнул под замах и припечатал локтем поддых. Хорошо так припечатал, руки у него что надо — Скуало согнулся, косо махнув того по предплечью. Чертов церковник стряхнул меч движением руки (вот же ирония — из всех доспехов одни наручи... позер!) и выдал такой хук, что Скуало упал на землю, ошарашенный, оторопевший. Разом кончившийся и выдохшийся.   
Его голову протесали ногой по камням и песку, рефлекторно зажмурился — чтобы не видеть, не поранить глаза, не хватало еще одноглазым остаться! Чтобы не чувствовать крови, наполнившей весь рот. Уши заложило — слишком тяжелый был удар, слишком резко и быстро. Нельзя было отвлекаться... Идиот, выругался он на себя.  
Прошла доля секунды.  
Яркой болью отозвалась рука — слава Всевышнему, правая — и в ноздри забилась земля. Вдох, и глотка заполняется острым и знакомым до чертиков запахом драки, города, весны и крови, чувством сведенных мышц и синяков, и ран по всему телу. Чувством поражения.  
Что, уже все?  
Мусор.  
— Мусор, — сказал плащ тихо, затем повернулся красиво, солнце разыгралось на складках, и пошел прочь.  
Куда пошел?  
Куда пошел, дерьмо ж ты собачье, гребаный церковник? Сразу видно, что мы с тобой раньше не встречались — ты бы знал меня. Хренов повелитель мусора... дерьмо. Я никогда не прогибаюсь. Я не ложусь под выебанных в бога душу тамплиеров. Пусть даже и лежу на земле. Так куда ты пошел, мразь?  
В ноздрях — земля, и песчинки на щеке. Так, что если скосить глаза, можно разглядеть ее крупно-крупно. Она сияет на солнце. Так сияет... Толпа, собравшаяся на почтительном расстоянии и уже несмело клокотавшая что-то на тему славных тамплиеров, заглохла и оторопела. Да он же весь в крови, батюшки светы. Да он, поди, изрезан в лоскуты. Ну да, как всегда. А тамплиер ваш ненаглядный пошинкован ничуть не хуже. Просто плащ у него красный. И вы думаете, что это он так медленно идет? Почему поворачивает голову, как деревянный, медленно, медленно, медленно...  
Слишком медленно.   
В глазах мелькает удивление. В глазах мелькает осознание. В глазах мелькает узнавание.  
Проходит доля секунды.  
Клинок, примотанный и пристегнутый к левой руке, описывает дугу. Он едва стоит на ногах, а чертов соперник вполоборота, и даже меч свой вновь обретенный не убрал обратно в ножны... Медленно. Очень медленно. Блестит солнце. Его даже жалко — парня-тамплиера, одногодка, наверняка. Меч идет по косой. Через секунду его разрубит пополам. Сначала потечет кровь, упадет обрубленный кусок бордовой тряпки, а потом медленно поползет вниз его туловище. Медленно-медленно, а глаза ему так никто и не закроет. Никогда.  
Глаза.  
В прищуренных глазах тамплиера отражалось солнце, и Скуало мельком удивился — какой смелый, не боится умирать-то вовсе, а его соперник наконец развернулся полностью, и в его левой руке блестел эсток. Удар меча пришелся на стык гарды и лезвия, и Скуало еще успел подумать, что вот-вот, сейчас расколется, лопнет сталь, и соперник все-таки сдохнет. Чуть медленнее, чем мог бы, и намного больнее.  
А потом он хлопнулся на землю — ноги не выдержали отдачи. Эсток выстоял. Тамплиер же закачался, и медленно, черт же тебя дери, медленно опустился рядом.  
Секунда минула.  
Скуало закрыл глаза, еще успев заметить, что рука соперника, залитая кровью от локтя — задел все-таки, теперь тоже в пыли.  
Земля забивала ноздри.  
Все.   
*  
Он пришел в себя на полу. Дощатый добротный пол, чистенький. Не таверна, значит. Вокруг хлопотали монашки. Вместе с памятью в голову тяжелой медной глыбой ударила боль. И тошнота. Сотрясение мозга. Скуало быстро, как мог, но плавно сел и нашел взглядом тазик. Вода в нем была — в небольшом количестве, но насыщенно окрашенная алым. Скуало целеустремленно подтянул тазик и сладостно проблевался туда, не слушая воплей монашек.  
Под спину бросили какую-то тряпицу и твердой неуклонной рукой туда уложили. Со стороны слышалось тихое ржание в два голоса. Скуало устало смежил веки и позволил некоему умельцу обработать раны. Его успели раздеть до пояса. Кружилась голова, в глазах разве что не троилось, прыгали золотые пятна, правая рука вяло, с онемением болела. Неплохо ощущались порезы по всему торсу, около десятка, и ссадина на скуле.  
Скуало чувствовал мрачное удовлетворение.  
Пахло спиртом. После обработки раны болели в разы больше, и Скуало осторожно нащупал фляжку. Благо, рука позволяла — значит, не перелом, ну и прекрасно. Доктор тоже молчаливо позволил, и Скуало сделал глоток. Рот обожгла чудесная самогонная бодяга, кружение в голове усилилось, но картинка обрела четкость, и Скуало смог осмотреться.  
Над ним склонился странновато выглядящий мужик в тамплиерском облачении. Значит, их лекарь, уныло подумал Скуало. На лавочке у стены рядком сидели монашки святой Елены. Со второй за Скуало наблюдали темноволосый противник с учеником. Версию о сыне Скуало отмел, тамплиер был с ним явно одного возраста, а в десять лет Скуало все-таки еще не трахался. Мальчишка в костюме пажа был подростком. У него в руках лежал чужой меч, и его лицо было смутно знакомым. Поприветствовав ставшее в последнее время частым чувство, что что-то тут не сходится, Скуало сосредоточился на их с тамплиером счете: тело взрослого церковника было побито ничуть не хуже его собственного. На том тоже были только штаны, а весь торс перетягивали хорошо на вид наложенные повязки. Судя по их количеству и плотности, обтесал Скуало его прилично.  
Глядя на бинты, Скуало понадеялся, что и его перевяжут не абы как. О своих тамплиеры заботились так же хорошо, как делали все остальное, и Скуало, сев, сосредоточился на легенде. Бить будут едва ли, иначе бы не выхаживали тут, сверкая перевязкой. Вербовать — возможно. Поставят вежливый ультиматум и примутся вытягивать сведения — скорее всего. А значит, он плохо говорить этот язык и учиться с далекий горный наставник в холодной северной страна. Смешно до одури. Как вернется в дом, сразу посмеется.  
Закончив перевязку, лекарь усадил Скуало на лавку, где любовно осмотрел зрачки, потом дал выпить горькой неприятной настойки, сообщив, что «так и думал» — после настойки мутить перестало — и, забрав монашек, смылся. Они остались втроем. Соперник Скуало посмотрел на своего протеже исподлобья, и тот вышел, не забыв пристроить меч в углу. В том же углу Скуало разглядел свой клинок, кем-то аккуратно отстегнутый с руки. Все вместе смотрелось сладко и мило до отвращения. Скуало вздохнул и начал переговоры.  
— Мой меч. — Кивнул в сторону. — Кто снял?  
Тамплиер усмехнулся и закинул ноги на лавку, где раньше восседали монашки. У Скуало засосало под ложечкой от желания дать в морду... возможно, и еще от какого-то ощущения.  
— Суперби, комедию не ломай.  
Неприятное чувство разом вымахало из подреберья во весь рост. Скуало сдержал порыв дернуться в окно, потом — дернуться за мечом, потом — все-таки в морду. Он сын министра. Его многие знают. Спокойно.  
— С кем имею честь? — задрал он бровь, с благодарностью ощущая кинжалы в голенищах сапог.  
Тамплиер скрестил ноги и смерил Скуало оценивающим взглядом. На мгновение показалось, что он видит и милые сердцу кинжалы, и механизм выброса скрытого стилета из протеза левой руки, и склянки в поясной сумке, а еще — все годы жизни до их встречи этим утром.  
— Меня зовут Занзас.  
Вот и познакомились, выдохнул Скуало. Этого имени он не знал, что несколько настораживало, учитывая вполне исключительный навык тамплиера в бою. Впрочем, остальное настораживало еще больше, а досье на всех капитанов (ну не меньше же, так?) тамплиеров Скуало читать не стал бы. Тем временем собеседник не дождался реакции на свои слова и счел нужным продолжить:  
— Капитан этого сброда.  
Скуало не смог удержать гримасы удивления. Определенно, ему везло на исключения. Экземпляр попался занятный. Скуало не мог себе представить тамплиера, который бы так отзывался о своем святом отряде. И еще, неосознанным ощущением на грани сознания, да я такой же офицер гвардии, как ты простой капитан. Кто учил тебя, церковник?  
— Приятно познакомиться, — дернул перебинтованным плечом Скуало, — меня ты и так знаешь. Я бы спросил, откуда именно, но мне это неинтересно. Где тут выход?  
Занзас рассмеялся. Зубы у него были белые, а смех противно-красивый. Немного картинный.  
— Куда-то торопишься? Тебе, — указал подбородком на плотные ряды повязок, — торопиться немного противопоказано. Опять же, поговорить нам с тобой есть о чем.  
Ну вот, началось, тоскливо подумал Скуало. Сколько ты меня мурыжить будешь? У меня дела есть. Вооот сейчас по ним и пойдем. Какие там пункты? Где живем, с кем спим, почему не в столице, куда путь держим и зачем задираемся на святую церковь. Особенно зачем задираемся на святую церковь.  
Любишь кататься, как сказано...  
— Бедный капитан. Поговорить тебе больше не с кем? Ну если ты так уж хочешь пожаловаться, давай, расскажи мне о своей трудной тамплиерской судьбе, — предложил ему Скуало, нарываясь. — Сирота, приют, деревянные игрушки и чудесные рыцари в красных плащах?  
Занзас скрипнул зубами и покачал головой. Этот жест Скуало был непонятен. Самое близкое, что он мог предположить — тамплиеру не нравится такой тон разговора, и он бы рад проучить Скуало, но устал чего-то слишком. После площади, видать.  
Однако после пары кивков стало видно, что Занзас смеется. Смешливый какой, надо же. Очень нетипичный тамплиер... Скуало нахмурился, недоумевая, но собеседник не стал комментировать насмешившую его реплику, перейдя сразу к делу: адреса, мол, пароли, явки.  
— Да я тут неделю уже, — не моргнув глазом соврал Скуало. Хозяйка дома, милая Рози, чьи отец и брат уже пять лет как были в гильдии, подтвердит что угодно, а книги учета прибывших в торговом городе забросили давным-давно. — Иду на Запад. В Хауз.  
Путь в Хауз лежал через перевал, где Скуало надеялся найти драконье логово. Занзасу не полагалось знать о драконе, а про заинтересованность светловолосого наемника горными тропами кто-нибудь может и растрепать. В таверне-то.  
Но, наверное, к проницательности собеседника можно уже было начинать привыкать. Он лениво отстегнул от пояса флягу и уставился, склонив голову к плечу, на Скуало.  
— Дракона не боишься? — Занзас глотнул из фляжки, закрыл ее и кинул Суперби, — лови.  
Скрипнув зубами со злости, Скуало поймал флягу. Пальцы левой, хотя и имелись, к ловле предметов приспособлены не были, а правая рука, которую Занзас хорошенько так раскатал по земле, болела от души. Отпираться было бессмысленно, и Скуало сделал морду кирпичом.  
— Что мне до него? Я иду своей дорогой.  
— Не интересуешься сокровищами, значит? Честный, — протянул Занзас.  
— Не интересуюсь. — Скуало поднял на него глаза. Поединок взглядов продолжался полминуты, после чего Скуало демонстративно сделал глоток из чужой фляги и перебросил ее обратно тамплиеру.  
Глаза у него были красивые. Цвета темной вишни. Амарантин.  
— Ну что же. Пусть так, — белоснежно улыбнулся командир отряда, — а через горы в одиночку идти тоже не пугает? Там, знаешь ли, не только драконы водятся. Еще твари разные... Воры, опять же. Разбойники.  
— Страшные люди, — согласился Скуало.  
В гильдии за своих стояли насмерть. А раз большая часть воров, судя по доносящимся слухам и почерку последних убийств, была жива и дееспособна, то и достоверной информации о роде деятельности Скуало Занзасу не видать.. примерно как своих ушей. Официально — офицер королевской гвардии в отставке, а для близких знакомых простой и скромный Второй Император мечей свою задницу любил и оберегал. Прожил бы он столько, ха, если бы не заботился тщательно о поддержании инкогнито. И никто не прожил, и вся гильдия... Все это — старания дедов, отцов, старших братьев, тщательно наладивших систему общения и связи, поддерживались им свято и в полном объеме.  
Так что выкуси, охотник света.  
Охотник света молчал, глядя внимательным взглядом внутрь себя. Скуало терпеливо ждал окончания скомканного разговора. Ну приставит он ко мне, конечно, охрану. Какая новость, господи боже. Я их может быть даже не прикончу... А выйду с полной луной, через пару дней, ночью. Уйду как пришел. И оставлю тебя с пустыми лапами, собаку глупую.  
— Ты мне, пожалуй, пригодишься, — высказался неожиданно Занзас. — И совершенно случайно я тоже направляюсь в Хауз. Тетю проведать.  
Скуало с трудом удержал лицо.  
— Так что вместе пойдем.  
Ссука.  
Ну разумеется, все как всегда было не по плану.  
*  
Он и вправду вышел через двое суток. Ночью. Как и пришел. И никакой охраны убивать не пришлось. Потому что ее не было. В оставшееся ему время Скуало проявил чудеса конспирации, вспомнил лучшие уловки, сотворил шедевры выслеживания и обнаружения. Не было никого. Капитан демонстрировал свою силу: ему не нужно было приставлять к Скуало своих тамплиеров, чтобы тот никуда не ушел.  
Это оскорбляло. Как будто Скуало не ушел незаметно, если бы захотел. Будто тот знал, что Суперби никуда не денется. Сволочь такая.  
В общем-то, Скуало даже не удивился, когда следом за ним с крепостной стены спрыгнула высокая неподатливая тень. Занзас передернул плечами, расправляя плащ, и непринужденно осведомился, до какой поры они будут идти по тракту.  
— А мы не пойдем по тракту, — с мрачным удовольствием сообщил ему Скуало, — мы в леса пойдем. Вот прямо сейчас.  
— Хороший план, — одобрил его Занзас, — а главное — удобный. Вижу, тебе более чем знакомы дороги западных провинций.  
Скуало, шагая широко и недобро, костерил его почем свет стоит. Про себя. А вслух ответил, что как не знать земли родного дяди, к которому он и идет, все детство и юность провел в тех лесах. Ну он, конечно, провел, и даже был вполне готов к беготне по лесу в весенний паводок, главное — это чтобы тамплиер не был готов... Что такое весенние леса, Скуало знал очень хорошо и на собственном горьком опыте, но раз уж тамплиерская рожа так намылился составить ему компанию, пусть порадуется.  
— Да и потом, на дорогах опасно... — Певуче закончил свою речь Скуало, обходя первые деревья, — воры, разбойники.  
— Страшные люди. — Обреченно вздохнул тамплиер, начинавший осознавать свою судьбу, и чертыхнулся сквозь зубы, когда отпущенная Скуало ветка хлестнула его по лицу.  
Они шли всю ночь. Оценив в первые же минуты мобильность спутника, Скуало сжалился над своей душевной организацией и не стал лезть в дебри. При том, как талантливо Занзас вышагивал сквозь лес, даже более короткий путь занял бы больше времени. Пробирается медведь сквозь лесной валежник, стиль танка. Враги покоятся с миром, ветки ломаются, деревья стонут. А подснежники отцвели уже. И вода сошла.  
Так что шли они почти по самой кромке леса — ну по сравнению с той чащей, которой бы шел сам Скуало. Он умел ходить по лесам и горам, следопыт как есть, а не убийца. Тракт не был виден, но и топкие болота были далеко по левую руку. Темп держали приличный — тут не придерешься, так что Скуало пока что даже не опаздывал.   
Разговаривать не хотелось. Раздраженный Занзас, привыкший весь в белом путешествовать по тракту, хамил и обращался к Скуало исключительно как к «мусору», Скуало отзываться на такое прозвище отказывался, снисходительно называя спутника красноглазкой, за что уже был бит, не оставшись, впрочем, в долгу.  
Пасмурное небо изредка показывало солнце. Под ногами влажно мялась земля. И даже несмотря на сопровождавшего его хмурого тамплиера настроение у Скуало было приподнятым. Так легко он не чувствовал себя давно. «Странно, — прыгал Скуало через корни и обходил пни, — самое время начать мандражировать». Оставалось полтора месяца. Обычно в такое время до прихода срока Скуало чувствовал себя большим стогом сена, в котором потеряли как минимум тонну иголок. Это чувство было сродни первому глотку игристого вина. Чем ближе к кульминации, тем спокойнее; в решающий момент Скуало напоминал себе глыбу льда. Бесстрастную, безупречно собранную, чертовски быструю и точную глыбу. Убить кого надо, украсть что надо. Безупречно.  
Сейчас было по-другому. То ли это присутствие тамплиера сказывалось, то ли дракон стоял вне привычек и обычаев, то ли Скуало наконец шел туда, куда ему по-настоящему было надо. Иначе с чего золотой пыльце, путавшейся в ветвях и оседающей на листьях, так заливисто смеяться? Почему-то вспомнился брат, его золотые волосы. Скучаю, может — усмехнулся Скуало. Ему было в новинку по кому-то скучать. Только от тоски по Бьянки иногда сердце зажимало, но он быстро с этим справлялся.  
Светало. Скуало уже полчаса как подозревал, что они сбиваются с пути, забирают правее. Надо было хотя бы примерно свериться с картой. Деревья по правую руку были светлее на порядок, а значит, близко дорога. Нельзя было так задумываться, качнул Скуало головой. Прислонился спиной к дереву; съехал, приседая на ноги. Занзас опустился на одно колено рядом и уставился в карту, которую Скуало не раз перечерчивал по ходу изысканий.  
— Недурно знаешь эти места, факт. — Почти комплимент. Скуало улыбнулся углом рта. — Можно подумать, что действительно тут вырос.  
Опять подвохи. Дурная красноглазка. Ну чего тебе от меня надо?  
— Только в твоем офицерском деле написано, что ты рос во дворце. Вместе с младшим братом… Как же его звали.  
Посетовав мысленно на осведомленность тамплиера, Скуало поправил его, не выдавая своей обескураженности:  
— Мы погодки, но старше все-таки он. Ты мою биографию что, наизусть учил? — и про себя: когда это тамплиерским капитанам стали выдавать в открытую дела на даже таких вроде бы ничего для двора не значащих персон, как я? Личные дела гвардии были закрыты для всех, кроме самых высоких лиц, а формально Скуало был все-таки офицером гвардии. В отставке. Ни больше и ни меньше.  
— Наизусть не наизусть, а основные моменты надо знать, — сверкнул оскалом Занзас, и Скуало чуть не передернуло. Неужели гильдия раскрыта? Кто мог сдать? Или тамплиер блефует, только глаза умеет делать такие, будто ему открыты все тайны мира?  
— Ну и что же еще ты про меня знаешь? — Скуало обернулся к нему лицом, улыбаясь широко и обворожительно: эту улыбку девушки любили, а противники заслуженно боялись, зная, что следующим шагом после такой улыбки будет стилет, приставленный к горлу.  
Занзас дернул бровями, но ответил, принимая правила игры.  
— Скуало, рыба ты дохлая... белая акула. Отец — покойный Суперби, лучший Королевский Министр за всю историю правления династии. Есть брат; не женат. Шесть лет назад объявил о помолвке с известнейшей — тут он ухмыльнулся — кулинаркой двора, дочерью виночерпия. Бьянка, если не ошибаюсь. Детей у вас с ней нет, и свадьбу ты зажилил. Неужто денег не хватает?  
— Конечно. Офицер нашей гвардии в отставке получает такие гроши! — горестно пожал плечами Скуало, искренне надеясь, что не переигрывает. Одна стоимость его снаряжения составляла сейчас под десять годовых пенсий, а уж про содержание домашних кладовых можно было не говорить. Непонятно было только одно — какого черта Занзас прикидывается слепым и глухим, но пока эта проблема стояла неостро. В конце концов, его и прирезать можно было ночью, когда Скуало подберется ближе к дракону. — И ее зовут Бьянки, кстати. Не Бьянка.  
— Какая мне, к дьяволу, разница, как зовут твою шлюху, — досадливо оборвал его Занзас.  
Мысленно Скуало еще удивлялся на такую явную агрессию по отношению к Бьянки и гадал о причинах сией агрессии, а его кулак, затянутый в проклепанную перчатку, уже встречал нос Занзаса. Нос, впрочем, был явно не раз ломаный — нарывался Занзас систематически, и Скуало бы рискнул сказать, что тот мазохист, если бы не дрался с ним тогда на площади. Бой тамплиер вел с полной самоотдачей, с настоящей живой яростью, совершенно не радовался боли и бил в ответ, возвращая полученный урон сторицей. Как и сейчас. Он мотнул головой — Скуало засмотрелся на то, как алые капли из разбитого носа описывают круг в воздухе — и, схватив за волосы на макушке, приложил изо всех головой о ствол дерева. Недавно сотрясенная голова очень недовольно отозвалась спецэффектами. Но тело, действовавшее на рефлексах, не подвело и в этот раз: Скуало рухнул сверху на противника, метя локтем тому в горло. Занзас увернулся и ударил наотмашь по голове, опять по голове, тварь. Скуало прижал его горло в захвате; Занзас с поистине нечеловеческой силой ударил его в бок, сталкивая с себя. Распрекрасная весенняя грязь нежно хлюпнула под весом Скуало, Занзасов кулак прошел мимо многострадальной правой скулы, ссадина на которой еще даже не начинала заживать, и в общем-то жизнь была хороша, только непонятно, чем Занзасу Бьянки насолила. Впрочем, она была искушена в засолке мужчин и оставлении о себе самых неприятных воспоминаний у неугодных, это да, не отнимешь…  
— Теперь нам придется заходить в деревню. Я хотел не делать этот крюк!  
— Умолкни, мусор. Ты вообще первым меня ударил. — Детский сад, не иначе. Как только Занзаса няньки терпели?  
— А ты оскорбил мою невесту. Она честная девушка… Ну, была. До встречи со мной. Ты мудак и грубиян, красноглазка.  
— Я недостаточно извалял тебя в грязи, свинья помоечная?  
Нет, они его явно не терпели. Занзаса с колыбели воспитывали в казармах. Сын полка как он есть.  
Скуало остановился, пропуская тамплиера вперед. Он однозначно был не чище самого Суперби. Ну вот и чего теперь выступать, спрашивается? Обоим дорога в Ад. Черти как есть. Злые, грязные. Волосы Скуало, которые он с юности растил, верный какому-то пьяному обету, застыли рогами.  
В ад или в баню. И лишний день на то, чтобы отмыться.  
Гордо вышагивающий впереди Занзас запнулся о корень и угодил в красивую глубокую лужу. Слушая душевные ругательства, которые не каждый матрос знает, Скуало довольно улыбался.  
— Прежде чем называть меня свиньей… и мусором, к слову, ты бы на себя посмотрел.  
Занзас отнюдь не ласково оттолкнул протянутую руку и встал. Он весь был черный, и грязь, стекавшая по когда-то чистому плащу, выглядела бы почти стильно, будь у Скуало хоть какое-то чувство прекрасного. Он обернулся, чтобы продолжить путь, и почти восхищенно уловил подсечку.  
— Мусор и есть мусор. — Показал ему язык Занзас, безуспешно пытаясь как-то отряхнуться. — И мусором помрешь.  
На это Скуало ему ничего не ответил, и, выкарабкавшись из лужи, обогнал тамплиера и пошел по направлению к деревне.  
*  
— Обалдеть. Даже есть общественная баня.  
— И прачки.  
— Мечта.  
Они смерили друг друга мрачными взглядами и продолжили раздеваться. До деревеньки дошли уже после полудня, ко всему прочему еще и устав. Скуало разыскал «прачек» — то есть очередных сестер и дочерей гильдии, которые были согласны за небольшую сумму тихо и быстро почистить их доспехи. Занзас тоже не терял времени и нашел баню, которая работала в праздничный день, да еще и ближе к вечеру. Чудеса.  
Свое снаряжение Скуало оставил в доме у тех же женщин, которым доверил свои и Занзасовы щитки и наручи, а Занзас явился к зданию бани уже разоруженным. Тамплиеры были везде. Скуало хмыкнул, расстегивая пояс — явились две шишки в деревню, перебаламутили воду. Каково, интересно, провинциальным ленивым церковникам было встречать Занзаса, столичного капитана, да еще и без отряда… Оставил своего двуручного монстра, зыркнул небось исподлобья и мусором их обозвал. Точно. Все было именно так.  
Скуало хотя бы не боялись. В гильдии у него не было врагов. В этом он был уверен. Но осведомленность Занзаса, который знал явно еще больше, чем говорил, а говорил он много, несколько расстраивала. И артефакт этот драконий. Какая-то очередная интрига двора, не иначе. Расплести бы ее до того, как она начнет угрожать ему… Пока непонятно. Неизвестен ключевой элемент. Рыба плавает в мутной воде. На поверхности шторм.  
Русалка находит принца.  
Где Бьянки откопала своего этого парня? Кто он? Откуда Занзасу известна биография Скуало — столь неполная, но все же известна? Его жизнь никогда не интересовала двор, он был темной лошадкой в семье министра — неудачливый вояка, которого после потери левой руки списали в отставку. Бьянки не представляла интереса как придворная дама, он никудышен как кавалер. Их основная жизнь была на темной стороне дня.  
…глупо думать, что ты один такой, не правда ли?  
Ведь и Занзас мог быть кем угодно. Кто сказал, что тамплиеры не могут надевать на себя личину? Хотя они и так всегда стояли выше обычных людей. Они убивали неверных и тех, кого называли неверными, они захватывали города, разграбляя реликвии под видом интересов церкви, насиловали женщин — так называемых еретичек и ведьм. Им позволялось все.  
И вот среди них нашелся тот, которому не хватило абсолютной вседозволенности.   
— Мусор! Ты что застыл?  
Скуало мотнул головой. Он мог не спать по трое суток и идти день напролет, но два дня накануне прошли в сборах, а тело не могло привыкнуть к увеличившейся нагрузке с тех пор, как он встретил Занзаса. Что ни говори, не каждый же день он раньше сражался с ебнутым на голову тамплиером, находившимся на пике своей силы…  
Тамплиер, находящийся на пике силы, презрительно качнул ебнутою своей головой и вошел в баню. Скуало застывшим в мыслях, что твоя муха в янтаре, полуодетым изваянием заторможено наблюдал за мерно двигавшимися мышцами обнаженного тела.  
…определенно, на пике. Красиво сложен, сука.  
Поспать надо.  
Из парной Занзас его вытаскивал висящим на руках, нежно подкрепляя бранные слова неслабыми тычками в бок. Скуало успел задремать — ему сегодня особенно удавался сон в категорически неподходящих для этого местах. Мылся он уже вполне осмысленным куском человека, а вылитое на голову ведро колодезной воды окончательно прояснило сознание. Там не осталось ничего. Вообще ничего.  
Зато волосы, которым сегодня немало тягот перепало стараниями Занзаса, были чистыми. Будь Скуало менее тренированным и уверенным в себе, его бы непременно принимали за шлюху. С такими волосами — неудивительно. Но Скуало был убийцей, щеголял напару с Бельфегором контролируемым безумием в глазах, носил оружие и дрался так, что принять его за смазливого «легкого мальчика» мог только слепой. А волосы росли пропорционально гордости и умениям, и сейчас уже были до пояса, красивые, серебристые.  
Усталость не отнимала приятного чувства. При всей своей особенности Скуало вырос во дворце и был воспитанным человеком, заботившимся о своем моральном и физическом достоинстве ну примерно поровну. То есть давал по морде козлам, которые нарывались на драку с ним, и умывался он точно каждый день.  
Был.  
Это будет точнее.  
Был воспитанным человеком. Занзас, которого, как уже решил для себя Скуало, взрастили в казармах тамплиеры, стремительно лишал его шансов ходить в чистой одежде каждый день, без ссадин и порезов, и с непотрепанным чувством собственного достоинства. Ну не лезть же на него с кулаками каждый раз, когда мусором кличет. И идти им по лесам и перелесьям, а значит — прощай, чистота нравственная и физическая. Кошмар просто.  
Эдак ты смиришься. И будешь мусором до конца дней. И им же помрешь, цитировал Скуало тихо сам с собою, надевая чистую рубаху. А Занзас так и помрет, соответственно, красноглазкой. Амарантин хренов. И плащ красный.  
Красный плащ, так же, как и белые одежды (Скуало находил это смешным — и тамплиеры, и убийцы чаще всего одевались в белое) были уже постираны и теперь сушились под ярким закатным солнцем. Вот и день проходит. Ну хотя бы выспаться была надежда. Сонный Скуало становился похож на диковинную заморскую рыбу-мешок. Ее поставляли ко двору, когда требовалось выставить напоказ перышки королевские, потешить самолюбие перед какими-нибудь венценосными гостями. Рыба была похожа на большой скользкий бурдюк невнятного прозрачного цвета. У нее только глазки и были — остальное тело являлось инертной и вялой массой. Вроде, жили эти рыбы на большой глубине, и чтобы их выловить, ругавшийся колдун самолично катался через полстраны на море, вызывал бурю и уезжал. Через пару дней ко двору поступали рыбьи трупы. Однажды любопытный Скуало подловил момент (буря на море была невообразимым зрелищем — волны до небес и ветер из холодной соли) и увидел ту рыбу еще живой, плававшей в тазу. Глаза из мешка слизи смотрели внимательно и как-то обреченно.  
Скуало очень надеялся, что его собственный взгляд не повторяет то выражение, когда возжелавший компании Занзас завел его на деревенский праздник. Скуало, конечно, ругался и очень отпирался, но, в целом ничем не расстроенный и переодевшийся в чистое, он не мог возразить против того, чтобы посетить ярмарку. Слишком ярки были воспоминания о гильдийских ночах, а чем-то деревенские праздники их напоминали.  
Костер был один, но немаленький, вокруг него кружились девушки, а красавец Суперби с разбитой скулой и мачо Занзас со свежерасквашенным носом напивались у палаток цыган. Захмелевшему Скуало мерещилось, что у Занзаса в роду явно проскользнула какая-то цыганочка-мавританочка, и надо отдать ей честь — она подарила потомку только лучшее. Скуало сидел, держал кубок, жевал мясо и вяло размышлял о вечном. К примеру, как украсть у дракона требуемый артефакт и остаться при этом в живых. Или о том, как до драконьего логова добраться такими темпами. И при этом сохранить здоровье и силы, учитывая форму их регулярных перепалок с Занзасом. И еще об амарантине.  
У Бьянки был перстень с этим камешком — красивым, огранки кабошон. Носить его Бьянки могла разве что на большом пальце, да и тогда спадал. Перстень был мужским. Скуало его преподнес старик-ведун из очень дальних мест в благодарность за избавление от терзавшего край зверя. Скуало тогда чуть не заработал шрам во всю рожу. Бьянки перстень ценила, но не особо любила, и иногда носила экстравагантно, на цепочке на шее. Где только взяла эту манеру… Перстень блестел на свету каминного огня. Его красный насыщенный цвет очень бы пошел Занзасу. Скуало вздохнул и перевел взгляд в сторону тамплиера.  
…Его там не было. Деревенские девчонки орали от восторга — Занзас танцевал у костра. Вокруг костра. Один. Рубашку неплохо выпивший церковник, очевидно, оставил где-то по дороге — на нем были только штаны, даже сапоги еще сушили добрые помощницы Скуало. Он танцевал босиком, кругами обходя огонь, и казалось, будто костер его любит. Темные волосы рассыпались, кончиками щекоча плечи, шрамы по всему телу светились, руки взлетали в воздух.  
Ну надо же.  
Очень нетипичный тамплиер. Ебнутый на всю голову.  
Барабаны стучат, языческий праздник весеннего равноденствия в разгаре, а хранитель веры и святого огня Церкви вытанцовывает круги вокруг ритуального костра. Если это и укладывалось в голове Скуало, то как-то странно, и через пень, и через колоду, и возможно что даже через чей-то труп.  
Занзас оттолкнулся от земли и в страшном пируэте прыгнул через костер. Девки завопили. Барабаны отозвались утробным гулом и затихли.  
Занзас перекатился и встал на ноги — Скуало дернул плечами, сбрасывая наваждение, сказку про демона-тигра, что танцует, держа в руках огонь; хлебнул из кубка. Попытался. Кубок был пуст. И когда успел, подумать только. Тамплиер приобнял какую-то девушку и закружил, а потом подхватил на руки — совершенно не так, как сегодня тащил перегревшегося Скуало из парной, подхватил легко и красиво, негрубо — и унес ее куда-то за шатры, в темноту, в ночь. Скуало закрыл глаза.  
Бороться с дремотной дымкой не было сил.  
… в кубок, который держал стальной хваткой глубоко задумавшийся убийца, полилось вино. Прошуршали юбки. И перед ним, небрежно бросив на траву белую тряпку, в которой угадывалась рубаха Занзаса, опустилась цыганка.  
Она была немолода и очень красива. В юности ее наверняка клеймили ведьмой — нельзя быть такой красавицей в этом мире. Каждый красивый человек, которого знал Скуало, прятал свою красоту за чем-то страшным. Бьянки была отравительницей и язвой, каких свет не знал; редкие придворные красотки покрывали лица вуалями и носили, опустив головы, мешки свои с вышиванием. Вышивание, как искренне считал Скуало, было гораздо страшнее ядов.   
Брат Скуало, мужчина редкой красоты, слыл при дворе садистом и извращенцем. Были даже какие-то байки инцестуальной окраски — Скуало не удивился бы, узнав, что их придумывает колдун на досуге, он был известный шутник, а в лабораториях вечно стоял какой-то веселящий туман. Надо посоветовать братцу перестать постоянно носить шпоры и подпоясываться кнутом, решил Скуало, и обратил взгляд свой на цыганку.  
В руках ее была колода.  
— Нет, — неверяще поздоровался Скуало. — Не надо.  
Цыганка молча взглянула на него, и Суперби почти против воли вытянул карту. На рубаху Занзаса, разглаженную чуть морщинистой рукой, лег расклад.  
Скуало отпил вина и твердо решил не слушать бредни ведьмы.  
— Император Мечей. Это ты.  
Вином Скуало успешно поперхнулся и резко протрезвел. Почти наполовину.  
— Ты идешь по дороге, которая приведет тебя к солнцу и забвению. По какой бы тропе ты не шел, не сбежишь — все равно встретишься со своей смертью. Тебе придется взглянуть ей в глаза. Ты не будешь счастлив — твоя невеста отдала сердце другому жениху...  
— Вот спасибо, — обрадовался Скуало. — За новость.  
— Много жизней ты забрал, и не винишь себя. — Продолжила цыганка, будто его не слыша. — Но и на тебя найдется меч.  
Скуало перевел взор на карты. В центре красовался воин с обнаженным мечом — это была та карта, что вытянул он сам. По кругу располагались картинки с каким-то повешенным человеком, с одним большим мечом без владельца, с клубящейся водой, с маленькими-маленькими городами, как будто карта мира, с парнем и девушкой, сплетенными в объятии. Еще какие-то картинки, мелкие, не различить в приглушенном свете костра. Из того, что можно было разглядеть — то ли щит, то ли колесо с восемью спицами. Внизу круга горел город с высокими башенками. Вверху дракон съедал солнце.  
Скуало протрезвел на оставшуюся половину и ощутил резкое желание наведаться в кусты — горло неприятно скрутило. Это было слишком. Что угодно, но про дракона-то откуда?..  
Цыганка невозмутимо смотрела в круг. Молчала.  
— И что мне делать? — охрипшим в момент голосом спросил ее Скуало. Его мутило.  
— Это твоя дорога, мой драгоценный... Я не могу знать всего. Слушай себя. — Она посмотрела в глаза, и на момент Скуало ощутил себя в точности тем подвешенным вниз головой человеком с картинки. Да еще к тому же распятым на колесе. — Это твой расклад. Доверяй себе.  
Скуало кивнул. Единственным, в чем он себе сейчас доверял, было стремление поскорее убраться отсюда. Можно даже одному, безо всяких девиц.  
— Старшие арканы, — качнула головой цыганка в каком-то непонятном жесте: одобрение, восхищение, жалость? — Ты поставил на кон свою жизнь, убийца. Не оступайся. Не останавливайся.  
Скуало пересохшими губами поблагодарил ее.  
— Прощай, император мечей. Счастливого пути.  
Собрав карты, она испарилась шелестом ветра — Скуало моргнул, а ее уже не было.  
Кубок было пуст. Рубашка Занзаса исчезла.  
Ну что за чертовщина…   
*  
Занзас пришел утром. Он был очаровательно трезв и отвратительно зол: совершенно непонятно зол для человека, отлично проведшего прошлую ночь. Безупречно одет, но ножны с мечом все еще где-то отдыхают. Раз не собирался прямо отсюда выходить, не сообразил Скуало, то чего пришел? Сам он прекрасно поспал, не видя снов, и теперь расчесывал волосы, старательно гоня из мыслей эпизод с цыганкой. Скуало начинал становиться параноиком и отдавал себе в этом отчет: вместе и очевидные намеки Занзаса, и прямые слова гадалки про Императора, дракона, смерть и все такое прочее чудовищно будоражили воображение. Его разум был занят абсолютно и целиком, и какую-то речь о дорогах и путях, которыми можно добраться к коварному перевалу, Скуало пропустил от начала и до конца. Занзасу это не понравилось; Занзас в ультимативной форме потребовал внимания. Когда же выяснилось, что причина задумчивости Скуало кроется в беседе с цыганкой, и Занзас отсмеялся, пришлось рассказывать все целиком.  
— И что тебя смущает? — делано изумился тамплиер, выслушав его. — Хоть ты и калека, но фехтуешь сносно. С покойным Императором Мечей — чтобы ты знал, его звали Тир — тебе, разумеется, не сравниться никогда, но ведь это не твое, так что будь спокойнее, мусор. Девки дадут как-нибудь, в пролете не останешься.  
Скуало не мог терпеть в жизни очень мало вещей. Фактически, Суперби-младший был необыкновенно уравновешенным человеком. Но как уже сказала цыганка — и на него нашелся меч; появился из ниоткуда и стал быть человек, которому ничего не стоило вывести Скуало из себя, сказав лишь несколько слов. И если бы это было самым плохим… Скуало подозревал в Занзасе бездонный запас черт, которые смогут поджигать кровь, не размениваясь на мелочи типа легкого раздражения, без всякой от того защиты.  
Ну а уж когда Занзас с его уникальным даром проезжался по принципиально важным для Скуало вопросам, стоило серьезно начинать задумываться над уходом в монастырь.  
Словом, невозмутимость Скуало с треском проломила доски пола; самообладание послало владельца по пешему эротическому, в ушах застучала кровь.  
Во-первых, Скуало не был калекой. Потерянная в схватке с Тиром рука была прикрытием, и защитой, и оружием. Протез не позволял пользоваться ножом и вилкой одновременно — Скуало не осенял своим присутствием приемы, где требовалось знание столового этикета, и предпочитал есть просто с ножа. Живой правой рукой ему, левше от рождения, было неудобно дрочить, и поэтому Скуало трахался. Как черт, особенно раньше… еще немного и было бы стыдно вспоминать. Рукой же металлической можно было держать лед и огонь, скрытый клинок являл собой преимущество и очень забавную шутку в бою, рука не чувствовала боли и была весьма эффективна при банальном мордобое.  
Во-вторых, Тира Скуало знал очень хорошо. Возможно, что даже слишком. В конце концов, Скуало носил среди воинов звание его победителя и преемника, а это стоило многого. Пусть только гильдия знала достоверно имя убийцы — но байки ходили всюду, и каждый гвардеец знал о Втором Императоре. Его ненавидели — заочно — молодые тамплиеры, а кто-то мечтал быть на его месте. И было вполне оскорбительно для Скуало предположение о том, что он не знает имени Тира. Даже помимо связывавших его и Суперби боя и титула Тир являлся легендой сам по себе, а Скуало вовсе не был пещерным человеком (воспитанным в казарме, как же).  
В-третьих, о том, как именно с Тиром ему не сравниться, мог судить только сам Тир, а он лежал уже много лет как убитый рукою Скуало.  
В-четвертых, если бы убийство и сопровождающие этот процесс занятия не были делом Скуало, он однозначно не являлся бы негласным главой гильдии уже который год.  
И наконец в пятых — ну какое, ебать его в бога душу, какое дело было Занзасу до его девок? У Скуало были девушки, бывало по две-три девицы за ночь, и мальчики тоже бывали, и в конце концов у него была Бьянки… Которую Занзас тоже уже успел обласкать непонятно за что недобрым словом.   
Сохраняя пока еще лицо, Скуало кинул гребенку на постель. Встал; сплел пальцы живой руки и ненастоящей. Поиграл, выгибая волной. Отбросил волосы резким движением головы за спину.  
И сообщил, осознавая птичью неперелетность и злую силу божественного огня, что именно он, возможно, является так и не найденным убийцей Тира. И что в таком случае, наверное, ему лучше знать про то, насколько фехтование является подходящим делом для него, Скуало. И что уж точно не Занзасу, который только сказки про Императора Мечей слышал, судить.  
По довольному сытому взгляду Скуало вполне верно оценил, что чья-то стрела тут достигла цели. Пораненная цель, отмеченная крестом где-то меж ребер, глупости говорить от того желать не перестала. Было желание, уже укоренившееся — убедить оппонента в том, что он неправ, отправив здравомыслие на задворки сознания. Как-нибудь очень радикально убедить. Не исключено, что и с применением силовых аргументов.  
Будь Занзас вооружен, Скуало бы без колебаний предложил ему выйти во дворик. Ну и что, что лысого тамплиерского целителя при них не было. Клинок — вон он, отполированный и острый как всегда. Подраться всерьез хотелось сильно. Доказать Занзасу, что Скуало вполне стоит его общества и не является мусором калечным — нестерпимо. Остановиться было невозможно.  
Чертова сучка пришел с голыми руками. Улыбка красивых губ крушила черепицу на улетевшей в дали дальние крыше. Солнце искрило на беленых стенах.  
Занзас дернул головой, ухмыльнувшись бездумно, и тоже встал.  
От первых трех ударов Скуало уклонился, но потом они в очередной раз покатились по полу.  
— Что ж ты мелешь, мусореныш, — яростно и проникновенно шептал тамплиер, прижав Скуало к полу головой, — У тебя силенок не хватило бы на Тира. У тебя и на меня сил не хватает. В казармах ты бы только и делал, что полы драил. День и ночь. Сутками.  
— Сказывается детский опыт, я так посмотрю? — ответил ему в тон Скуало. — Нереализованные амбиции, долгие годы отсосов старшим товарищам?  
Занзас нехорошо сощурил очи и повстречал макушку Скуало с полом. Это было неприятно.  
Скуало выругался, извернулся и заговорил севшим от ярости голосом прямо в чужое ухо:  
— Двадцать миль к югу от столицы. Третий день нового года. Семь лет назад. Без свидетелей. Вы потом его труп еще размораживали, прежде чем отпеть.  
Помолчал и добавил, следя за реакцией тамплиера, — Я отрубил ему голову.  
Это был я.  
Занзас в тихой, душной тишине рванулся и взял Скуало в необоримый захват. И — глядя глаза в глаза — опять усмехнулся. Скуало опешил. Это било все рекорды и заходило за все мыслимые пределы.  
Невероятный.  
— Ну даже если так, то по рукам-то это он тебе надавал. — Прижав локтем горло, и разом, очень быстро, стало никак нельзя дышать.   
— Я поддался! — хрипел Скуало, выворачиваясь из захвата. Выскользнул-таки; цепко перехватил чужие ручищи и прижал к полу в ответной любезности. — Я ему поддался, слышишь меня, чудовище? Я должен был победить его. А у него самого руки не было... Легенда хренова, Тир этот ваш, как же. Ну и каким бы я был Императором мечей, если бы победил его вот так?  
— Ты? Ему? Это он тебе поддался, глупая акула. И скажи спасибо Господу нашему, — тут он с язвительным смешком подмял под себя Скуало, — что мастер почему-то позволил себя убить. Иначе мы бы с тобой тут не обжимались.  
Скуало вспыхнул. За глаза и за уши, стервец. Мало того, что катает по полу, как щенка или девчонку строптивую, так еще и воином никудышным заклеймил. И если во втором случае за его спиной в доказующем жесте стояли души убитых им толп, то поруганную честь требовалось восстановить немедленно.  
Что-то в словах Занзаса резануло слух тонкой леской, но Скуало мыслями уже был далеко. Волосы пусти, сволочь такая... пусти, а то по яйцам дам! — ругнулся он на проклятого церковника, и когда тот выпустил прядь, от души съездил по лицу. Занзас передернул бровями и сплюнул кровь, а потом приложил спиной о доски так, что в ушах зазвенело. Скуало поморщился и двинул что было силы коленом в живот; Занзаса еле держали вытянутые руки, он тяжело пытался вдохнуть, и Скуало жестом победителя толкнул его ногой в плечо, намереваясь уложить на пол.  
...в животе завязался горячий узел. Осечка.  
— Я и говорю: поблагодари Бога. Если ты, еретик и убийца, еще не забыл имя Его, — посоветовал Занзас, поглаживая ногу Скуало, замершую на его плече. Куда только делись драматические попытки сделать вдох? Дыхание было учащенным, но ровным, в то время как он сам прижался весьма близко в издевательской пародии на любовное объятие. — Не думал, кстати, что ты так быстро согласишься...  
Скуало сощурил серые очи и сжал обеими ногами чужую шею во вполне смертоносном захвате. Еще не хватало. Занзас умудрялся ржать — это при том, что его душили, и Скуало рассвирепел. Удары посыпались на тамплиера благодатным дождичком, и вскоре тот опять лежал на полу, крепко прижатый сидящим сверху соперником. И пусть скажет спасибо, что я ему смазливую мордашку не разукрасил, благородно подумал Скуало, склоняясь к самому лицу и убирая за ухо непослушную прядь волос в порыве вдохновения. Только губы разбил, но челюсть-то цела! Однако Занзас великодушия не оценил, выдохнул и завершил свою содомскую мысль:  
— Понял я, понял. Мог бы сразу сказать, что ты только сверху.  
Скуало досадливо сплюнул и поцеловал его. Со всей дури, лбом в переносицу.   
*  
Позднее, вышагивая по дороге, Скуало тысячу раз дал себе зарок сдерживаться. Занзас то ли сделал вид, то ли ему и в самом деле было все равно, что его спутник — убийца Тира, но подставился он уже и так по самое не могу. Ты бы еще для полноты картины выдал координаты ближайшей назначенной встречи, отморозок. И поименно перечислил, кто из гильдии кого из Ордена убил за последние десять лет. Вот тогда посмеялись бы. На отлично.  
Вся правящая верхушка о гильдии знала. Добрая треть убийств была заказана сверху. Но верхушки той — пять человек, и навряд ли сам король входил туда. Что с него взять. Король был еще слишком юн. Епископ, колдун, палач — палач сам ни в чем не участвовал, но обо всем знал, почти как сам Скуало — брат да еще кто-то. Там должен был быть еще кто-то. Кто-то на самом верху.  
И этим человеком не мог быть Занзас. Человек, державший в руках королевство после смерти Министра Суперби; задолго до. Теории о нем брали начало из невнятных детских воспоминаний, разрозненных картинок про отца, фрагментарных ощущений. Он просто был. Он должен был быть. Как на грани сна — то ли явь, то ли выдумка. Человек, по дружбе или для развлечения учивший старшего брата фехтовать. Какие-то ночные заседания в отцовском кабинете.  
Он был младше отца и точно младше епископа, но старше всех остальных. У них определенно был кто-то, у кого ум из стали. Умный как черт, жесткий, настоящий стратег и правитель. Когда Скуало с братом были подростками, именно этот человек посадил на трон королевского инфанта, тогда еще ребенка. Мальчик был честен и имел самый подходящий вид для того, чтобы поднимать верные войска на бой, сидя верхом на белоснежном жеребце — в то время как идейный вдохновитель где-нибудь во дворце попивает вино в обществе прекрасных дам.   
Бьянки.  
Бьянки должна была знать его. Нежная орхидея, королевская отравительница. Она знала всех. Бесконечные эти поездки, дипломатические визиты, свита что букет. А ведь именно он говорил ей, кого убить, кого пригласить в покои этой ночью.  
Скуало запнулся; позвоночник пробрала дрожь, вверх по голове. Он почти ощущал, как волосы встают дыбом — еще чуть-чуть, были бы короткими…  
Это ведь он, ее жених.  
Бьянки всегда западала на мужчин постарше.  
Вот же ебаный ты в рот.  
Так вот что ты молчал, сука эдакая, братец.  
Вот же еб твою мать, господи.  
— Я буду петь в церковном хоре.  
Сие утверждение, озвученное весьма и весьма мрачным тоном, произвело бы эффект доброй дымовой шашки, не будь Скуало в столь тяжелом оцепенении. Но прекрасная в своей абсурдности реплика Занзаса возымела эффект: Скуало отмер и огляделся по сторонам. По сторонам был лес, под ногами — проселочная дорога, а где-то далеко, на грани видимого (а зрение Скуало имел орлиное) над кромкою леса вился дымок.  
Занзас застыл потемневшим подобием античной статуи. Брови нехорошо сошлись к переносице, руки сложены на груди. Ветер треплет темную челку. Скуало залюбовался; дернулся мысленно, а потом неожиданно для себя самого расслабился, как пружина внутри где-то разжалась.  
Мир перевернулся с ног на голову и сделал косое сальто. Жених невесты Скуало был самым опасным человеком семи континентов, штурмовой капитан тамплиеров собирался вести церковную службу, дракон ждал к себе в гости убийцу и вора, а убийца и вор остро и ясно осознал, что неплохо было бы отыметь капитана тамплиеров в самых невообразимых позах и не один раз. Возможно, даже тогда еще в бане... Вспомнилось его тело — сильное, равномерно загорелое, блестевшее влажно в неярком свете парной. Как он лежал на полке, вытянувшись: подойти бы тогда, сжать отросшие черные волосы в кулаке, прогнуть под себя, на колени поставить и оттрахать так... до глотки чтобы.  
Вот такие интересные вещи ему мерещились, а Занзас Несведущий стоял и смотрел в даль небесную хмурым взором. Затем скривился, пнул камень и пошел вперед в прежнем темпе, на ходу неохотно объясняя... Он явственно не привык кому-то что-либо объяснять про свои мотивы, но Скуало бы уж точно всю оставшуюся дорогу допытывался, в чем дело. Очевидно, Занзас с такой чертой его уже успел ознакомиться, и теперь выплевывал фразы сам, предупреждая расспросы.  
— Город там, часах в четырех пути. Дым белый видишь? Значит, пастор почил. Отпевать у них некому, иначе бы не жгли. Надо отпеть. Крюк небольшой — со мной пойдешь, мусор.  
— Конечно, пойду. — С охотой согласился Скуало, изгоняя из своей головы картинки про мускулистые руки Занзаса, блядские глаза Занзаса и голую задницу Занзаса, — еще бы живот от смеха не надорвать, и все будет отлично.  
Занзас недобро покосился в сторону Скуало и изрек некую нелицеприятную характеристику в его адрес, но больше никак на выпад не отреагировал. Из этого Скуало сделал вывод, что служить в храме Занзас не очень-то любит, хотя и умеет; и при том, что не любит, все равно почитает своей обязанностью.  
Это удивляло. Скуало полагал, что заставить Занзаса заниматься тем, что ему не по нраву, нельзя. От таких мыслей было недалеко до предположений о тех вещах, которые придутся Занзасу по нраву, вполне возможно... Скуало, слегка пунцовея щеками, размашисто шагал к очередному внеочередному городу и мельком подумал о том, что девицу бы в городе надо найти, давно пора...  
Хотя большей частью, конечно, он думал совершенно не о девице.   
*  
Надрался он в том городке... Не приведи Господь.  
Городок хвастал белокаменными стенами и изысканной архитектурой. И еще он был совершенно не селом и даже не деревней, как предполагал Скуало — это был полноценный город. И шли они до него никак не обещанные Занзасом четыре часа, а до глубокого вечера, до запоздавших весенних сумерек. И вовсе не пастор местной церкви умер там, а какая-то высокая шишка, и потому прибытие Занзаса, пусть и с мрачным ликом, было встречено подобно манне с небес. Было бы чему радоваться, молча про себя ехидствовал Скуало. И прикладывался ко фляжке.  
Флягу он отобрал у Занзаса по дороге — когда немного осознал весь масштаб неприятностей, которые ему грозили с появлением несколько необычных желаний относительно чертова церковника. Тот топал быстро, тяжело и источал ненависть ко всему сущему без всяких исключений. Его ясные и не очень намеки на возможность всяческих совместных содомских действий остались, казалось, навсегда запертыми в том домике, который они покинули, на полу, о который Скуало так старательно Занзаса раскатывал, этими намеками оскорбленный. Тогда — да, а сейчас откликалось что-то, и хотелось потянуться, прижать, сгореть... Не то, чтобы Скуало так эти желания от себя гнал, вовсе нет — даже пытался уловить его в захват, пьяный кагором (ох и хороший в белом городе был кагор!), но давал себе отчет в общей бредовости таких желаний.  
Пить он начал, таким образом, еще на пути. Погрузившийся в себя Занзас только смотрел презрительно, но на такие взгляды Скуало мало внимания обращал. В городе тамплиерскому спутнику открыли погреб; всю церемонию Скуало провел как в трансе. Пел Занзас хорошо поставленным голосом, но трезвый Скуало точно бы огласил траурную церемонию неприличным смехом: зрелище было абсурдное. Хотя в те редкие моменты, когда он забывал о том, что из себя представляет Занзас, Скуало готов был признать, что происходящее красиво. Все-таки Занзас был харизматичной тварью, и даже такое амплуа ему шло...  
Но обнаженным он нравился Скуало больше, этого не отнять.  
Логичным образом похороны плавно сменились попойкой, на которой гулял весь город. Скуало ненадолго обрел девицу, не одетую в черное и не лившую слез над субъектом сегодняшнего траура. Единение тел ко взаимному удовольствию удовлетворения, впрочем, не принесло, и Скуало догнался коньяком и направился к Занзасу обниматься. Обниматься в данной кондиции означало предложить заплетавшимся языком выйти проветриться во двор, где Скуало и попытался осуществить захват, но так как к тому моменту сложенные вместе градусы выпитого ими обоими точно составили что-то похлеще чистого спирта, ничего не вышло. Ну да не беда; добрые горожане подняли двух пьяно ржущих придурков с земли, водворив обратно в таверну, и веселье продолжалось до утра.  
Утро Скуало встречал по-королевски. Он был один (ну почти. Полутруп Занзаса на койке в дальнем углу проблем особых не доставил), под ним находилась вполне мягкая кровать, и у него было чем похмелиться. Таким образом, умывшийся и опустошенный духовно Скуало уже полчаса как сидел на полу рядом с чужой кроватью и наблюдал за мимикой спавшего Занзаса.  
В этом занятии было что-то медитативное. Не отошедшее от вчерашней пьянки сознание медленно, медленно возвращалось из мутных своих глубин. Думать не получалось. Скуало сидел и с плохо скрываемым от самого себя злорадством ждал, пока солнечный луч, пересекающий комнату, переберется к Занзасу на смеженные веки.  
Солнечный луч добрался до лица и частично переполз на шею; Занзас спал. И Скуало, томясь от явной дебильноватости своих действий, взял в кисточку кончик своих волос и пощекотал Занзасу нос. Занзас спал — спал крепко. Скуало наклонился близко-близко, чтобы проверить: ну неужели все еще спит, да притворяется же точно. А потом засмеет, как я сидел у его кровати и тупил в пространство...  
Ресницы не дрогнули, брови не сошлись, а вот у Скуало губы аж защипало от желания прикоснуться... Это послужило весомым толчком к окончательному пробуждению: Скуало плавно отвернулся, встал и неслышно пошел прочь из комнаты. Не помогла вчерашняя девица — поможет сегодняшняя. Если он не ошибается, то у владельца этого постоялого двора очень даже симпатичная дочка.  
В комнате, залитой солнечным светом, мирно перевернулся на другой бок Занзас, спавший сном человека, выполнившего лишь вчера неприятный, но непременно-обязательный долг.   
*  
Так, в общем, у них и повелось. Ходить лесом Занзасу не пришлось по нраву; верхом они по невыясненной причине ехать не желали, и потому шли то по тракту, то по забытым дорогам, то по степям и перелесьям. Перепалки случались часто — фактически, перепалки-то и составляли основную часть их разговоров, но драки случались все реже, это занятие постепенно надоело после первых десяти раз, да и одежду латать и стирать в студеных ручьях не нравилось никому. Тамплиер упорно норовил идти через деревни, города и села, против чего Скуало не возражал особо: в городах водились вино и женщины, а так как темп они держали хороший, можно было себе позволить расслабиться иногда.  
Совместно в баню, правда, Скуало отказывался ходить. Во избежание.  
Не то, чтобы его так неожиданно возникшая страсть доставляла какие-то проблемы. Вовсе нет: даже просто хотеть такого человека, как Занзас, было определенно желанным переживанием. Единственное что, Скуало не привык себе отказывать в том, чего он хотел, а начать трахаться с Занзасом было бы грубой стратегической ошибкой: садись, офицер Суперби, два, за такое разжаловать сразу, если не лишить головы.  
Все-таки Занзас был помехой, помехой горячей и яростной — такой, что от пристального его взгляда сразу хотелось раздеть, раздеться и можно даже прямо вот под этим деревом логично продолжить, но... Убить его уже в горах и скинуть тело с какого-нибудь обрыва пока представлялось возможным, очевидным и даже единственно правильным исходом дела, а вот секс бы все изменил. Нет, для Скуало не было бы сложно убить любовницу или любовника; да, Занзас был исключением из правил. Он увлекал серьезно. Потому Скуало сдерживался, и все женщины и кабаки были для него, а руки загребущие он вне зависимости от желаний на данный конкретный момент — дать по морде или к себе притянуть — сжимал в кулаки и терпел, терпел. Оставалось недолго.   
Тем временем шла весна, как это всегда бывает — незаметно и неотвратимо. Постепенно набухали на деревьях почки, клевали первые зеленые листья, а грязь, которую они месили ногами, сохла и превращалась неожиданно в дорогу. День за днем Скуало просыпался и видел вокруг себя все более живой и зеленый мир. В мире сокращались ночи, пели птицы, шуршали по лесам звери в пору ухаживаний. В нем все просыпалось и было гармоничным, неспокойным, как острые иголки в ногах, когда слишком долго просидишь в одной позе, а потом встанешь и бежишь куда-то, не зная дороги.  
Хотелось не спать ночей, рассекая свежо пахнущие степи верхом... или проводя их с кем-нибудь, кому такая же весна в голову ударит, под звездами. Хотя звезды тоже были видны не всегда, весенние быстрые на расправу грозы гуляли над землей, но останавливаться из-за этого обстоятельства Скуало не желал, и они шли прямо под дождем, под дождем шли к горам. Занзас странно реагировал на воду, льющуюся с неба — он становился обманчиво спокойным, как вода обжигает раскаленный металл: идет пар, и Занзас излучал что-то как магнитом тянувшее изнутри.   
Резало не хуже лезвия, острия ножа: каждый раз в живот, в грудь, в голову — иди ко мне, какого ж черта ты так далеко — на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и он ускорял шаги, в который раз уже не позволяя себе перейти грань, вспоминая в каждый из бесчисленных моментов, когда хотелось уронить Занзаса на пол или на землю прямо и позволить себе развязать руки: цель, у меня есть цель, а тебя, чертов тамплиер, недостаточно для того, чтобы достижению что-то угрожало. Каждый раз — сдирал ли с себя вымокший до нитки Занзас одежду в очередном теплом пристанище на ночь, прижимался ли спиной к спине, когда приходилось останавливаться на ночлег в лесу, или просто смотрел на Скуало своими темными красными глазищами, в которых не прочесть ничего было — не стоит. Ты не стоишь того, чтобы я променял дракона на тебя. Я иду к нему, и ты лишь помеха... и точка.  
Так успокаивал себя Скуало, и застывала вода, скованная льдом, остужал дождь огонь, который горел внутри Императора Мечей. Предавался мрачным мыслям, из лабиринта которых не было никакого выхода: кому и на кой черт могло быть надо вывести его из игры, столкнув с драконом? Могло ли вообще такое случиться, что тот мальчишка был подставой? Но такого быть не могло: они с Бельфегором очень хорошо проверяли всех новичков. Лицо мальчика, как назло, не вспоминалось, стертое золотой дымкой, и история его прихода в гильдию представлялась туманной. С другой стороны, во всем могла быть виновна паранойя, которую Скуало бережно растил. Вдруг она вымахала выше его роста и приготовилась сожрать. Опять же, совершенно было непонятно, каких подлостей ждать от парня Бьянки. И ты — кто же ты, что за фигура, Занзас? Зачем тебе идти через города и куда ты все пропадаешь, пока я занят своими шлюхами?  
Гроза смешивала все мысли, а оставшиеся жалкие крохи были заняты тем, чтобы поддерживать мотивацию про дракона на нужном уровне. Потому что какими бы доводами Скуало не усмирял себя — в глубине души он вовсе не был уверен в том, что дракон и его сокровище стоят того, чтобы отказаться раз и навсегда от общества шибанутого церковника-иезуита.   
Но мили мотались, ближе становились горы, и все бы ничего, если бы не одна из десятков — если не сотен! — заурядных драк, в которые Скуало по горячности своего нрава вляпывался постоянно. До дракона оставалось не больше двух недель пути, когда, проходя очередной мелкий городок (и откуда их тут столько наплодилось? Скуало явно отстал от дел: торговля процветала, и ремесленнические села стремительно обретали экономический вес), он не попал в очередную переделку.  
За время пути Скуало более чем привык к обществу тамплиера и перестал воспринимать их орден как серьезную угрозу вовсе. Занзас был очень сильным противником, и Скуало шел с ним как напарник; самые грязные и оскорбительные нападки с ним были нормой. Тамплиеры — подлые, стайные и очень щепетильные в вопросах чести — постепенно затерлись в сознании образом Занзаса, которого можно было покрыть в три этажа и при том не быть уже тяжко изувеченным. Такое разгильдяйство являлось ошибкой и повлекло за собой события, которых случаться вообще не должно было.  
В маленьком городе, обещавшем большую прибыль короне за счет неких уникальных промыслов, дежурил на городской площади отряд тамплиеров. Это были настоящие юные волчата: не так давно принявшие плащ, чтобы стать мудрыми, и уже достаточно проходившие под знаменами церкви, чтобы принимать любой вызов от незнакомого хама. Незнакомый хам, не в силах изменить привычке и выучке, околачивался на площади — знаковом месте на карте любого города. Ну и как всегда... Скуало не сдержался.  
Он был один, а тамплиеров было пять. Один и два не стали бы проблемой, учитывая его опыт и возраст, три — уже интересно, а вот в схватке против пятерых Скуало пришлось попрыгать. К тому моменту, когда исчезнувший по своим загадочным делам Занзас пришел поржать на площадь, тамплиеры валялись в отключке, а сам Скуало был к ней предельно близок.  
Радость Занзаса словами было не описать, но приличного лекаря в городе по несчастливой случайности не оказалось (последнего — носившего, увы, красный плащ, Скуало собственными руками вывел из строя), а задеть его успели, и не один раз. Так и вышло, что злой на себя и мир Скуало провалялся несколько драгоценных дней в постели. И все бы ничего, но почувствовавший власть необъятную Занзас регулярно наведывался к нему под благовидными предлогами и без, и читал своим поставленным голосом долгие душеспасительные лекции. Сочетание было что надо: эти губы, изогнутые похабно, глаза краснющие с огоньком где-то глубоко внутри — и проповеди, призывавшие раскаяться, пойти в монастырь и удачно выйти замуж, полные искреннего желания поиздеваться. За те дни Скуало извелся весь, мучимый противоречиями: ему хотелось действий, а тело не двигалось, ему хотелось убить мерзопакостную тварь как помучительней, но в голову вернулись непристойные желания, и день ото дня становились они все извращеннее и продуманнее в подробностях.  
Вечером того же дня, когда во время очередной исповеди Скуало пришлось прятать собственный стояк под тонкой простыней, они вернулись на дорогу.  
Точнее, если бы на дорогу... Времени было потеряно немало, и на то, чтобы идти в обход, его уже не хватало. Единственным выходом было плыть, идти на веслах через озеро, с тем чтобы в значительно более краткие сроки оказаться у подножья нужных ему гор. На то, чтобы обойти его, ушла бы неделя, а плыть по прямой было вопросом пары суток. Таким образом, никакой альтернативы не возникало, и была найдена лодка, и воды озера сомкнулись за ними.  
*  
Под мерные скрипы и шум воды из тумана выплыл берег. На какой-то момент Скуало почувствовал облегчение — наконец они добрались до большой земли; проводить ночь в лодке на веслах в половодье, в штормливую погоду ему не улыбалось ну совсем... Скуало прищурился, разглядывая далекую темноту впереди, и его аж дрожь пробрала. Удачно же они приключались с Занзасом — сил нет никаких. Путешествие началось ровно в сутки весеннего равноденствия, традиционная встреча воров с трофеями должна была состояться, как всегда, в ночь летнего солнцестояния, а теперь они попали на Бельтане... попали они. К феям.  
Лодка легко шла по пока еще ровной воде. И на неуклонно приближающейся суше четко виднелись огни. Красиво восходили круглые светящиеся шары от широкого песчаного пляжа вверх, в леса — тут ждали всех. Вполне возможно, что и их с Занзасом тоже.  
Встреча с драконом в нынешние времена была редкой и почти невозможной. С феями дело обстояло гораздо лучше: Скуало, Бьянки и Бельфегор, особенно любимый и почитаемый по понятным причинам именно в эту ночь года, пару раз бывали в Бельтане на празднике фей. Бельтане отмечали все, и даже тамплиеры не особо злобствовали, позволяя языческим корням явить себя. Как всегда, бывали костры и танцы, обряды, ритуалы и вино. Но у фей все было по-особенному... конечно, не так как у людей.  
В груди вспенилась волной золотая пыльца. У фей были костры: мерцающие загадочным светом, горящие естественной магией природы. Были и танцы, такие что до упаду, до забытья, чтобы потом неделю вспоминать где ты был и кто такой. Это состояние волшебного забвения вообще как нельзя лучше описывало фейские традиции... И Скуало с Занзасом прямым курсом направлялись именно в гущу событий, к подножьям феиных гор, где горели, танцевали и праздновали весну.  
— Земля, красноглазка, — выдавил Скуало слова из пересохшего горла, — греби к огням.  
Занзас подозрительно оглянулся. Оценил пристань и перекошенного Скуало. Поинтересовался, что к чему.  
Скуало отмахнулся от него, не желая морочиться сейчас еще и объяснениями очевидного. Сказки про фей каждый ребенок слышал, а если взрослый Занзас в своей серьезной тамплиерской жизни не нашел времени и желания найти фей — то скоро сам все увидит.  
От волнения скручивало кишки. Скуало слишком хорошо помнил феины пляски. Это было переполненное магией пространство, где всякие запреты, условности, формальности не то что пропадали... Там не было ничего, кроме эмоций. Когда уже нельзя не делать того, что хочешь. Где кроме желаний и спонтанных действий нет ничего. Если пить — то в драбадан совершеннейший, если хотеть и любить — то до полного отказа тела повиноваться... от усталости. В танец несли истомленные ноги, тело летело в прыжках через костры без контроля, а если рисковал кто купаться — того ловили в дороге ко дну озерному феи, пьяного от колдовской воды.  
Все это ждало Скуало. И он был не один. Со Скуало был Занзас, которого было бы намного легче потом убрать, если не ложиться с ним в постель... Да какое в постель, какое ложиться, трахать бы до помрачения рассудка! И всего этого хотелось давно уже, прямо сейчас, что же будет, когда они доберутся до праздника...  
Лодка глухо спружинила о песок, и сверху, из стана, полного огня и запахов леса, спорхнули феи.  
Скуало понятия не имел, как выглядели феи в своей обычной жизни. Он видел их только в дикие праздники — а Бельтане все праздновали в более или менее одинаковой одежде... точнее, ее отсутствии. Прошлые года Скуало, несмотря на холод, красовался в одних брюках. Кто посмелее (тот же Бельфегор, к примеру) и поустойчивее к морозу так вообще рассекал нагишом. Феи не отставали — напротив, они задавали моду. Невысокие, светящиеся, стройные... почти обнаженные. Их тела скрывали лишь прозрачные платья из легкой ткани, и сказочные существа не стеснялись никого на свете.  
Их встретили и взяли под белые руки крылатые красавицы. Еще как-то Скуало осознавал дорогу наверх — с песчаного пляжа между светлых огоньков. Помнил ошарашенное лицо Занзаса, потерявшее хмурость и апломб, но не потерявшее дикой красоты. А потом все смешалось, и все было как всегда — их вересковые поляны, веселые крики, песни на древних языках. Тонкие ручки стянули перевязь с мечом, сапоги Скуало скинул сам, вместе расправились с накидкой, курткой и рубашкой. Откуда-то тянуло ароматом жаркого, приготовленного на костре — голодный Скуало быстро нашел шатры и расставленные низкие столы, были фрукты, был свежий хлеб и было вино. Феи терпеливо дали ему насытиться, и уже опоенного, ошалевшего утянули в пляс. Кружились их хороводы, мелькали белыми телами, и Скуало совершенно потерял и Занзаса, и счет времени. Ночь сплавилась в яркую круговерть, медленно стекал вниз по животу золотой мед, пока не желание не стало нетерпимым.  
Он упал на бескрайнее ложе из рыжих листьев, и бесконечно долго были их руки, их губы, их пушистые длинные волосы и шелковистая кожа. Поцелуи легкие, ласки нежные как прикосновение крыла мотылька — по всему телу, как морской прибой овевает кожу белой пеной. Кто-то сидел на бедрах, а кто-то гладил длинными пальцами, щекоча ноготками, грудь и шею... С кем-то Скуало яростно целовался, с кем-то, лежавшим на травяном покрове рядом, и губы его были настойчивыми, неподатливыми, и гуляли под веками красные огоньки, уводили в бредовую полудрему, в вечность.  
Настолько же, насколько была яркой и отрывочной ночь, был хмур и бессовестно четок день. Проснувшись, Скуало не обнаружил ни фей, ни шатров. Они с Занзасом спали поодаль друг от друга на фейском ложе, да где-то на поляне валялась их одежда и снаряжение. В мыслях было лишь предвкушение бури, и даже на то, что они оба были наги, Скуало особого внимания не обратил: понятно же, с феями трахались. Ночь помнилась до боли отрывисто — неясным золотым цветом, какими-то клочками воспоминаний, и все. Скуало успел искупаться, одеться и подобрать все свои кинжалы и меч, когда проснулся непохожий на себя Занзас.  
Он был рекордно молчалив и за весь день едва ли проронил два десятка слов в адрес Скуало. Шли быстро, почти не останавливаясь для того, чтобы перекусить и отдохнуть. Для Скуало так было даже лучше: скорая встреча с драконом пугала его и вместе с тем он ждал ее... ее ли? Не важно; долгая дорога и уставшие ноги были известным и лучшим средством от любых мыслей. Феи пронеслись сквозь их путь, перебежав дорогу и подарив ночь, свободную от каких-либо сомнений и мучений ума. Теперь настала дорога; оттягивать опасное предвкушение встречи с драконом больше было некуда. Серое небо хмурилось тучами, обещая ночью дождь, и мир виделся в черно-белом цвете.  
К глубокому вечеру, когда уже упали первые капли ожидаемого им дождя, они с Занзасом добрались все же до деревни. Некоммуникабельный тамплиер сегодня особенно не был в настроении прикладывать какие-то усилия для того, чтобы им было где переночевать, и Скуало даже хотел было оставить его в лесу, что и предложил. Получил немногословный, но резкий ответ, и взял дело в свои руки. Чудом избежав смерти от рук сонного собрата по гильдии, Скуало получил в свое с Занзасом распоряжение домик на окраине, и упал на единственную кровать сразу же, как за прибиравшейся хозяйкой захлопнулась дверь. Успел еще подумать, что, возможно, это будет последняя возможность нормально выспаться — и заснул, провалился в путаные темные сны.  
*  
Он проснулся от прикосновения горячих рук к животу. Протяжного и приятного движения ладоней вверх по торсу. Руки ощущались отчетливым теплом в прохладе ночи, и Скуало невольно прогнулся им навстречу. Его движение не осталось незамеченным: сзади усмехнулись и притронулись влажным поцелуем к шее. Скуало, не успев до конца осознать происходящее, уже согласился — протянул руку назад, обнимая, прижимая к себе. И не было того клубка с тошнотворным волнением где-то в животе, который преследовал все до единого его опыты с мужчинами. Было только захлестнувшее глубокое, сильное желание, которое мешало делать вдохи и выдохи — оно было.  
Занзас водил ладонями по телу, и от его движений вспыхивало пламя. Маленькими огоньками жара и удовольствия, которые заставляли дышать ртом, гнали толчками шальную кровь по венам. Пальцы забирались в рот, соленые и сухие. Ласкали соски. До острого кайфа, упругого напряжения, мгновенного стояка. Дыхание щекотало ухо, зацелованную шею, а Скуало прижимался спиной. Это было приятно и необычно, но до изумления правильно — быть с кем-то, кто не слабее тебя. Не брать и не требовать. Просто позволять.  
Руки спускались вниз к животу, кружили и обводили член под кожей брюк, и Скуало недобро кусал чужие пальцы, требуя уже наконец стянуть с него шмотки и сомкнуть хватку. Задыхался от ощущений и выгибал спину. Занзас нагло лапал его задницу, а Скуало на него, кажется, ругался хриплым со сна голосом. Потом повернулся и встретил чужие губы в поцелуе, пухлые губы, но не мягкие и не податливые. Целоваться через плечо, изогнувшись, получалось плохо, но поза была слишком удачной, и чужие руки, разобравшись в ремнях и пряжках, наконец спустили к коленям брюки и властно легли на голые бедра. Скуало ахнул в чужой рот, потом медленно провел языком по языку, зубам, прихватил губами занзасову губу, и в такт его ласкам начала движение чужая рука. Медленно поднимаясь от основания к головке, скользя пальцами, очерчивая; потом сжал покрепче и погрузил прикосновениями в сплошную сладость. Он не торопился — и поцелуи получались долгие, тянущие огонь из живота в душу... Ощущать чужой стояк где-то пониже поясницы было приятно, его хотели, ладонь на члене двигалась, найдя ритм, совсем как надо, а второй рукой Занзас, просунув ее под талию, прижимал к себе. Целовать его было вкусно, очень глубоко и жарко, зубами оттягивая губу и водя языком по небу. Надолго их обоих не хватило; Скуало то ли вслух, то ли очень громко про себя проговаривал — да, да, да, и в такт выдохам движения ускорялись. Занзас как-то очень удачно прижался сзади, так, что Скуало постоянно толкался задницей в его бедра, и черт дери если это не было дико хорошо.  
Задыхаясь, Скуало кончил, и рука сжималась, пока он содрогался, ловя остатки удовольствия.   
…Сон слизал соленым языком демон-тигр. Занзас, обнаженный, лежал на просторном ложе как морская звезда, раскинув руки и ноги. Даже смотреть на него было восхитительно прекрасно — желанно до дрожи, до боли. Пока еще были силы сдерживаться, Скуало целовал его, охватив ладонями лицо. Целовал, губы в кровь, кружилась комната очертаниями в темноте, пока не исчезла совсем, и неодолимая сила не стянула его на пол, на колени меж раздвинутых ног. Ни с кем еще не было такого бешеного желания доставить удовольствие, сносящего крышу бесповоротно и навсегда. И оно было, удовольствие, задыхающееся рычание из изогнутых губ, руки, разоряющие постель, комкающие ткань, его член в самой глотке, его глаза — как светящиеся пламенем. Его вкус на языке, его пальцы в волосах. Его восхищение, блаженное спокойствие. Впрочем, ненадолго.  
Насытиться казалось невозможным.  
Голова покоилась на сложенных руках, пальцы скребли набитый степными травами матрас, простыни, давно сорванные, светлым комом валялись на полу. Было так хорошо, что боль казалась нужной, помогая удержаться в сознании. Это было как нырнуть ко дну, с головой под воду, высокая волна, шторм — гнулась сама собой спина под ласками, закусывать губы не помогало, и Скуало стонал. Гортанно, сорванным голосом, требуя еще и еще, быстрее. Светились покрытые шрамами руки на плавящейся от удовольствия коже, колени не подгибались чудом, тряслась и билась о стену кровать. Отвлеченно Скуало думал, что не выдержит этой мощи, такой ярости — но выдерживал, дрожа от напряжения, умирая. Так его никто не хотел. Никогда.  
От оргазма вылетало напрочь сознание, и они отключились уже под утро, когда предрассветные сумерки окрашивали стены в голубоватый дым.  
*  
Думать и сомневаться больше не приходилось.  
Скуало сделал все, что хотел — точнее, за него все сделал Занзас, но Скуало сорвался с цепи. Полетели к черту все планы об тихом горном убийстве и размышления о коварных дворцовых интригах. Хотелось целовать его, касаться, быть ближе — и Скуало стаскивал его с тракта в сень деревьев, торопливо раздевались, валясь в зеленую траву. Развязался язык, и они трепались обо всем на свете, шагая по дорогам и по бездорожью. Тамплиер больше не был молчаливым и сколько-нибудь задумчивым, все его раздумья закончились на той кровати, когда он обнял Скуало, прижимая к себе. Его глаза горели, в расстегнутом вороте рубашки мотался перстень какой-то, подвешенный на цепочку — видимо, это все же было как-то связано с Бьянки и ее странной манерой носить украшения, но Скуало уже не было до того никакого дела. Голова была блаженно-пустой, дракон приближался час от часу, но это больше Скуало не волновало. Он шел туда по собственной воле, и это было лучшее путешествие в его жизни.  
В последней деревне стоял табор. Скуало уже никаким совпадениям не удивлялся, и они вновь пришли вдвоем поближе к цыганам. Это были циркачи; день уже склонился к закату, и потому фокусники вместе с прочим сбродом собрались в стане вокруг небольшого костра, где какой-то сумасшедший старик рассказывал истории.  
Журчал огонь, Занзас втихую перебирал волосы Скуало, и хмельной Скуало жмурился довольно, а совершенно невозмутимый ведун вел рассказ о чудесах и колдовстве, какому не было равных никогда, и о кольце, что дает власть над человеческими умами. Разношерстная группа, собравшаяся вокруг него — бродяги, крестьяне, странствующие циркачи, один тамплиер и один потенциальный труп — внимали, пряча дыхание. И не было в этот раз болезненного удара адреналина прямо в мозг, всего лишь прояснялась картинка, оставляя еще меньше белых пятен, складывалась мозаика.  
Прекрасное и страшное кольцо, которое хранит дракон. Деревенская легенда. Фантазия и сказка.  
Просто артефакт, которые создали маги древности для того, чтобы подчинять себе чужую волю.  
Просто кольцо.  
За этим кольцом шел Скуало.  
Он потянул Занзаса, и они сбежали от того костра. Лихорадочно целовались возле каких-то палаток, Занзас шептал что-то на ухо, только Скуало хотел его так, что не было возможности понять его слова. Он толкнул тамплиерскую голову вниз, привалившись к деревянной стене, и расслышал только усмешку.  
О да, Занзас никогда бы не упустил случая над ним поиздеваться... Он медлил, медлил так, что мерцали круги перед глазами, от яростного желания ноги едва держали, а Занзас неторопливо скользил ртом по члену Скуало. Вверх и вниз, лаская руками живот. Этого было мало — и Скуало не выдержал, вздернул обратно, притянул к себе. Путаясь пальцами, расстегнул ремень, спуская с него штаны. Занзас с выражением удивленно-довольным отметил, что Скуало, несомненно, является мусором охреневшим, но Скуало уже море было по колено. Мокрыми пальцами он обхватил чужой член, разворачивая Занзаса лицом к стене неизвестного строения, и прижал крепко-крепко...  
Занзас выдыхал сквозь сжатые зубы, когда Скуало трахал его, но его крепкий стояк не позволял в чем бы то ни было усомниться. И не только он — зажмуренные крепко-накрепко глаза, ладони, вжавшиеся в стену так, что костяшки пальцев побелели, он даже спину прогнул, чтобы было удобнее. И Скуало вдалбливался в него, позволяя себе все, что хотелось, крепко удерживая поперек груди неживой рукой, кусая обнажившуюся шею. Глаза застилал пот, лезла в лицо чертова красная тряпка, и Скуало дернул ее с чужих плеч, а изо рта Занзаса вырвался стон. Скуало прикусил губу, Занзас улыбался криво, и это заводило до невозможности.  
Потом Занзас, конечно, на нем отыгрался... Уже в доме, вокруг горели свечи, и отмывшийся Скуало сидел на кровати, согнув ноги. Занзас не собирался отступаться от задуманного несмотря ни на что, и Скуало метался, вертел головой, просил чего-то и горел медленным жарким пламенем. Голова Занзаса внизу напряженного живота двигалась до оцепенения медленно, ускоряться он не желал, а вырваться и оттолкнуть до мурашек по коже нежного и неторопливого тамплиера казалось смерти подобным. Что там выделывали его губы, его язык, его руки... Это было бесконечно долго, чудовищно хорошо и столь же мучительно. Скуало зажмурился, полыхнули алым цветом щеки... Занзас двинулся вверх, пальцы сплелись, и Скуало утонул.  
*  
В окне шелестела трава, голубело небо — приходило лето, и можно было наконец расправить плечи, дышать полной грудью. Банально, он прожил много лет, прошел много лесов и полей, но каждый раз завораживало. Леса. Степи. Родное королевство, провинция — ей нет дела до интриг и тронов, ей недоступны дворцовые грязь и тяжесть. Тут тебе принесут крынку молока, не спрашивая твоего мнения — грубо и в то же время деликатно поставят на крыльцо, а ты проснешься с рассветом или в полдень, от утренней песни птиц во дворе или же просто от голода. Но это голод не духовный. Просто болит живот, а душа полная-полная, целая, спокойная.  
Он пошарил рукой — и на полу рядом с грубо сбитой кроватью обнаружил кружку. Занзас, ушедший неизвестно куда и достаточно давно, судя по всему, оставил знак своего присутствия. Это было почти заботой, если бы только не кололось что-то под спиной…  
Скуало допил большими глотками свое законное утреннее молоко и перекатился. На льняной некрашеной простыни лежал перстень. Не просто перстень — разорванная ночью цепочка запуталась в волосах. Пять минут Скуало потратил на то, чтобы с руганью выдрать ее оттуда, и обратил наконец свое внимание на Занзасову побрякушку.  
На улице шумела листва и пели соловьи, а Скуало сидел на кровати, крутил в руках цепочку и неожиданно вспомнил, где же он видел это кольцо.  
Красные одежды — традиционно, строго, официально. Золотая вязь на шелке. Темная роба под накидкой. Дни и ночи кропотливого труда белошвеек, исколотые иглой пальцы, церемониальный наряд. И роба, которую носят все попы от мала до велика, и он — тоже. Епископ. Глаза хитрые, глаза добрые, взгляд отрешенный и жестокий. За ним — персональные королевские убийцы, официально — Орден. И старые пальцы, унизанные перстнями.  
Старый добрый епископ. Епископ Тимотео. Колечко с гербом.  
У него же не было детей! Он же был бесплоден — это знала вся верхушка, а для простых уверовавших епископ свято блюл добродетель. Дал обет — необязательный, но сколько почета и смелости в этом поступке! Хитрый старый мудак… Занзасу — двадцать восемь, а значит, в полтинник Тимотео удачно с кем-то перепихнулся. Красота. Скуало был уверен — кольцо он незаконному сыну, не своему сыну не дал бы. А значит...  
Вот кто держит Орден. Капитан, итить его. Вот про кого с улыбкой на устах умер почтенный Тир, знал же, чувствовал — его школа. И про него усердно молчал добрый братец, милый братец, Занзас, конечно, не в самом верху, но предельно близко.  
И кому только Скуало не угодил… Кому только сказал слишком много. Ему нравилось знать, его заводил азарт: это же так сладко, знать больше, знать точно. Мелькнул образ: таверна, скляночки на пузе, и почтенный Ромарио, хороший оруженосец, братова служка. Красный колдовской отблеск правого глаза.  
…Ромарио отошел в мир иной три года как. Скуало говорил с ним месяц назад и год назад примерно, будучи сильно во хмелю оба раза, но черт дери, он же был уверен, что Ромарио жив, что это именно Ромарио! Колдовские фокусы. Подмастерье колдуна, выхаживавший бредившего Бельфегора.  
Давно начали копать. А он, идиот чертов…  
В общую картину все еще не вписывался ученик Занзаса, черноволосый улыбчивый мальчик, который вместе с отрядом был отослан в столицу и кого-то напоминал очень сильно, и про дракона тоже было непонятно… Или решили убить двух зайцев, и артефакт достать, и его убрать? Ловко. А дракон в двух часах пути верхом.  
Медлить сейчас было никак нельзя — он и так опоздал всюду, куда было жизненно важно успеть. То, что готовые к пути скакуны мирно стояли в стойле и были живы и здоровы, Скуало уже не насторожило.  
Он удержал кобылу, иноходью по камням летевшую к пропасти. Остановил, спешился, перевел дух. Вверх вели три дороги, еще одна тропа вела вниз. Перекресток остался позади, обласканный галопом, Скуало миновал его без мыслей, удерживаемый лишь одним инстинктом — вперед, вперед скорее.  
Высокий звук, вырывавший душу из груди, оборвался на полуноте. Сверху были камни-камни-камни. Под ногами — та же поверхность, крупный щебень, мелкий редкий песок. Мелкий редкий песок, в котором смеялись до дрожи золотые искры. Вниз вела тропа — утоптанная такая, толстая. Не тропа, а дорога. Как будто армии ходили.  
Скуало пригляделся. Хрестоматийный меч знакомой закалки торчал меж камней. На мече висела, покосившись, хрестоматийная табличка. Буквы давно стерлись, но он и так знал, куда пришел, спасибо, понял. Сверху непролазной грядой высились стены, слева и справа от дороги. Неразличимые для глаза обычного человека тропки четко вырисовывались на камнях, случайные якобы уступы, крепкие корни. Вес выдержат. И так до самого верха, что много выше роста, конец пути теряется в солнце. Две слева, одна справа. Неизвестность.  
От кромки пропасти тоже шла тропа. Труднопроходимая для человека, широкая, долгая, очевидная, неприятная — но спуститься можно. Вопрос только в том, туда ли, куда надо. Вниз по лестнице налево, дальше прямо и галопом от деревни, вверх на первом перекрестке… Так просто, что ли? По прямой, вниз по ходу течения воды давно высохшего водопада? Неизвестность.  
Первый и последний перекресток двух дорог, вполне успешно образовывавший ненавистный тамплиерский крест с четырьмя лучами. Туда ли свернул? То ли ущелье? Неизвестность.   
Пройденный этап.  
Не то.   
...по какой тропе бы не шел, все равно забвение и смерть, да?  
Ветер свистел в ушах, проносился по узкой горной дороге меж скал. Он мешал думать. Он мешал слышать. Сосредоточиться и услышать нужное направление, явный зов, куда идти.  
Табличка с меча дернулась под наверняка (ну точно же!) привычным ей порывом ветра.  
Слушай, вор. Иди на звук. Слушай, Скуало.  
Солнце блеснуло наверху; блеснуло неестественно ярко. Скуало заслонил глаза ладонью.  
Сердце метнулось к свету, и он полез — полез по почти невидным ступеням, которые меж тем были надежнее под ногами, чем литой металл, по которым не скользили руки в кожаных перчатках. Лез, не думая ни о чем, отвлеченно отмечая: пятнадцать футов, двадцать, сорвешься — костей не соберешь.  
Да уже давно не соберу. Начиная с той березы во дворе монастыря святой Елены.  
Подъем закончился неожиданно и удачно: в очередной раз протянув руку вперед, Скуало зацепился за ровный край и выскочил на плато. Обернулся, огляделся.  
Было красиво.  
О том, как он преодолел тропу, Скуало дал себе зарок не задумываться; внизу, далеко, оставленная кобыла медленно направлялась из ущелья обратно к перекрестку. Пошла домой. Умница. На противоположной стороне ущелья виделись две дорожки на камнях.  
А сзади был серпантин, простой и человеческий серпантин вместо предшествовавшей дорожки для скалолаза-самоубийцы. Скуало моргнул и протер глаза ладонью, стянув перчатку с правой руки: там была дорога, ужом поднимавшаяся вверх.  
Она скрывалась за поворотом, уходила к солнцу, а в начале ее валялась скомканная красная тряпка. Скуало давно не чувствовал так реально, чтобы отнимались ноги.  
«Это из-за перенапряжения мышц. Давно по таким тропинкам не лазал, наверное».  
А тряпка была та.  
Та омерзительная красная тряпка, скомканный плащ из тяжелой крашеной ткани, порядком выцветший за время пути и грязный. С которого все начиналось. В этой тряпке пока еще безымянный тамплиер Занзас входил со своим отрядом в стены города, не встревоженного пока еще очередным убийством за авторством Скуало. Эта тряпка внушала покой и уверенность паникующей городской площади. Эта тряпка чуть не хлестнула Скуало по лицу, когда знатно порубленный Занзас повернулся к нему спиной, уходя… Ее расстилали на траве и катались по ней, целуясь и обнимая друг друга, когда терпеть уже не хватало сил.  
Скуало уронил свою перчатку на плащ, почти того не заметив, и побежал по серпантину вперед.  
Ветер хохотал в груди.  
*  
Дракон был огромным.  
Огромная золотая тварь, отражавшая каждой своей чешуинкой дневное солнце. Он загораживал своим телом темную пещеру, красивую скальную пещеру, полную сокровищ. Где-то в этой пещере, совершенно дракону ненужный, валялся древний артефакт, за который придворный колдун не только бы отдал половину королевской казны, но еще и кланялся бы в ноги при каждой встрече. Адово кольцо — получивший его да будет миром править.  
Стране Скуало оно бы не помешало. Оно очень помогло бы их юному королю. Брат, никогда не говоривший прямо об этом кольце, лишь лирически вздыхал над кружкой эля, что вот бы нам такую силу, были бы непобедимы. Да что там. Власть над всем миром, над открытыми и неоткрытыми странами была лишь вопросом времени с этим кольцом. О нем говорилось в манускриптах древности и очень редких сказках.  
Вот только его охранял дракон.  
Манускрипты признавали кольцо утерянным.  
Скуало был опытным убийцей. Он убил очень много людей, ходивших под этим небом. Скуало был опытным вором, и треть этих жизней он забрал, только чтобы никто под небом не знал, что он собирается украсть.  
Он хотел украсть кольцо. Он не смог бы убить дракона.  
А еще перед драконом стоял Занзас.  
Стоял, как зачарованный, неподвижный; его тело будто бы держали лучи света. Приглядевшись, Скуало понял, что свет состоит из пылинок. Мелких таких.   
Занзас стоял, не обнажив меча. Не успел даже, наверное, подумал Скуало. Дракон своим присутствием парализовал волю. На секунду даже показалось, что это не его шкура отражает свет — что свет из нее исходит. А солнце тогда получалось бы чем-то вроде зеркальца… Как ярко.  
Медленно, почти нехотя, дракон повернул голову.  
Скуало будто пропустил удар в живот. Будто надрался до просветления. Он балансировал на краю отгадки… Все домыслы, все нерешенные задачи последних дней собирались в мозаику. Кольцо Ада и кольцо рода Тимотео; интересы короля, интересы колдуна и тот самый жених Бьянки. Черноволосый мальчишка с золотыми глазами, занимавший какую-то должность во дворце и достоверно знавший про то, каким полезным артефактом было кольцо, он же — юный убийца, предложивший задачу из разряда невозможного. Занзас на площади, яростно сдвинутые брови, косая челка падает на лоб. Мальчик-оруженосец, отбегающий к толпе. Скрещиваются клинки. Золотой блик.  
День в лесу, полуявь-полубред. Бьянки, идущая по густой траве в дракону. Ее рыжие волосы блестят. Ее неизвестный мужчина, который ни разу не попытался убить Скуало, который правит страной на самом деле, кто посадил на трон юного принца, кто сделает из него короля, кто? Брат молчит. Закатное солнце блестит на светлых волосах.  
Мальчик.  
Новичок гильдии, служивший где-то в обслуге лабораторий. Светлые карие глаза — такие прозрачные, что мерещатся на дне их золотые пески. Не вспомнить лица. Кольцо Ада. Единственное, что Скуало слышал от Бьянки — ее любовник близок к королю и частенько навещает своего старого друга колдуна. Единственное, что Скуало понял из нытья брата — пока есть палач, колдун и наставник короля, трона ему, брату, не видать.  
Нет, не то. Мальчик.  
Глаза карие.  
Ограбить дракона…  
Мордой, в которую бы без тесноты могли поместиться парочка баранов или взрослый убийца с полным комплектом оружия, гигантская тварь ударила Занзаса. Дракон просто повернул голову назад, отвел свои непонятные гипнотизирующие глаза от лица Скуало — и силой удара Занзас оторвался от земли, его откинуло на двадцать шагов назад, он проехал спиной по плато и замер в неудобной позе…  
Какая, к чертям, теперь разница.  
Скуало полетел к драконьей морде, едва касаясь земли стопами, каясь уже про себя и напевая у своего костра погребальную песню: дракона не хотелось убивать до боли в груди, выхода не было, и все казалось предрешенным.  
И тут из пещеры выскочил мальчишка. Маленький, тощий, голый — высокий, правда, но очень уж худой. Первой мыслью Скуало, к его собственному стыду, была навеянная сказками фантазия про похищенную принцессу, но дитя было совершенно определенно мальчиком и мальчиком при том недобрым. Он выглядел обеспокоенным, немного испуганным и разозленным до предела… Неровно остриженные седые волосы смел с его лица ветер, а сын виночерпия метнулся к обмершему Скуало.  
А ведь когда-то и Бьянки носила свой цвет волос. Волосы у нее были шикарные, серебристые, как у самого Скуало, и их часто принимали за родных брата и сестру. Длинные, немного вьющиеся, легкие и пышные. Редкая красавица. Прибавить к этому изогнутые дуги бровей, зеленые глаза, недоступные и манящие — влюбиться легко как дышать. Он и влюбился. А потом Бьянки приехала с Юга роскошно-рыжей, привезла с собой мешок хенны, и ее зеленые глаза стали еще ярче, еще красивее.  
Брат Бьянки и единственный сын виночерпия никогда о ерунде типа покраски волос и вообще всякой ерунде, видать, не думал. Мальчишка жил бурей, и сколько Скуало его помнил, он вечно творил горячечные глупости, о которых, впрочем, ни разу не пожалел. Чего стоила одна их с Бельфегором ссора, кончившаяся столь примечательной охотой на Бьянки… Скуало относился к Хаято с нежной снисходительностью, как к младшему брату, как к племяннику. Как к сыну, которого у них с Бьянки как-то не случилось за все годы.  
Голова закружилась, золотой песок сыпался с обрыва вниз. Хаято подскочил к дракону и встал перед его мордой, растопырив руки с ногами на манер морской звезды. Будто всерьез хотел своим телом — жилистым, вытянутым непропорционально, начисто лишенным защиты и не обладающим мускулатурой практикующего убийцы, защитить дракона от Скуало… Или же Скуало от дракона.  
Скуало сделал шаг вперед. Происходящее больше напоминало ему дурной сон, предрассветную дымку — напряги разум и проснешься. В ушах звенело частое дыхание Занзаса, валявшегося, между тем, на земле шагах в двадцати от них троих. Скуало вскинул подбородок и резким рывком выбросил из головы все ненужное: и загнанное дыхание, и глупую выходку неизвестно как оказавшегося здесь Хаято, и даже чертов клятый золотой песок.  
Крик мальчишки отозвался звоном в ушах, когда сталь соприкоснулась с ослепительно блестящей чешуей.  
*  
— Ну вы и придурки. Истинно придурки. Такеши. Я тебя просил его не провоцировать? Просил. А ты что сделал?  
— У меня, что ли, был выход? Вы пришли, он — он пришел! Я же вижу, у него не получится остановиться. Он не умеет просто. Я его не убил, даже Хаято его не убил, что, в общем-то, чудо…  
— А с этим твоим мальчишкой у меня будет отдельный разговор. Вас о чем просили? Убрать тихо. Потом бы делали что хотели. А он мало того, что к тебе приперся, так еще и выскочил перед Скуало в чем мать родила, ну спрашивается, чем похвастаться хотел?  
— Не зарывайся, Занзас. Хочу — выскакиваю. Твое-то дело какое? Завидуешь?  
— Учитель, учитель, не трогай его! Черт. Хаято…  
— Уйди, постылый. Глаза б мои тебя не видели. Тварь безмозглая. Тупица земноводная.  
— Молчать, оба. Такеши, ты отдаешь себе отчет в том, что если он вспомнит — а при таком исходе дела шансы его возрастают геометрически — в живых его точно не оставят?  
— Да, учитель.  
— Мало того, что ты подставился на этой их сходке. Кто тебя просил самостоятельно туда приходить, черт, да ты бы еще прилетел! Мог бы внушить кому-то из их круга, сложно тебе как будто было.  
— Мне... мне хотелось взглянуть на него. Прежде чем мы его уберем. Все-таки последний живой Император... Мечей... Больше-то мы его никогда не увидим.  
— Ну взглянул, молодец. А в итоге он тебя там видел, в городе со мной видел... Не ровен час, вспомнит.  
— Не вспомнит.  
— А вдруг. Что за номера вы откалываете?!  
— Понял, понял. Ну так у него же шансов было с гулькин нос…  
— Кому с гулькин нос, а ты засветился дважды. Нравится тебе разгуливать человеком — гуляй, но рисковать зачем? Эта его девица, опять-таки, постоянно с кортежем разъезжает. А ну как встретятся. Крику будет… С ней он вспомнит и то, чего не было вовсе.  
— Ты мою сестру не трогай!  
— А ну-ка быстро захлопнул пасть, щенок. Ладно. Бьянки мы отдадим отряд, пусть девчонок учит яды варить. Стерпится-слюбится. Да и не с руки ей будет уезжать, свадьба намечается уже, дети пойдут. Будет она сидеть, как миленькая, ее муж никуда не пустит. А будет рыпаться — так колдун с его травками всегда рад помочь.  
— Занзас… А чем Скуало колдуну-то нашему не угодил?  
— Чем-чем. Братец его, морда лошадиная, стал к палачу нашему захаживать часто.  
— Спаси и сохрани душу его грешную, господи.  
— Это точно. Ну да разберутся как-нибудь втроем между собой  
— Не он ведь придумал, учитель.  
— Заткнись.  
— Не он.   
— Все он.  
— А я думаю, это сестрицын жених… Твою мать, паладин хренов, ты совсем с катушек съехал!  
— …учитель. Это было зря. Ты вот сейчас уедешь, а мне с Хаято жить.  
— Ничего, проживешь как-нибудь. Шкура твоя крепкая, у вот меня после потасовки со Скуало шрамов штук пять, а тебе хоть бы хны, ни царапинки.  
— А то. Хотя подрались вы тогда на площади хорошо. Красиво было…  
— Цыц.  
— Ага, как же.  
— Не был бы ты такой редкой скотиной, Такеши, я бы тебя удавил, вот точно удавил бы. Сразу после того, как ты из яйца своего выполз.  
— Спасибо на добром слове, учитель.  
— Поеду я.  
— Вали, тупоголовый тамплиер.  
— Хорошей дороги.  
— Желаю тебе поскорее сожрать эту маленькую дрянь и найти принцессу покрасивее.  
— Непременно воспользуюсь советом.  
— Приглядывай там иногда за Скуало. Чтобы не вышло чего.  
— А ты не будешь по нему скучать, учитель?  
— Нет.  
*  
— Он открыл глаза, Мари! Мастер, мастер, не беспокойтесь. Вы очнулись. Мастер! Все хорошо.  
Перед глазами широкими золотыми полосами плыла пыль. Он не знал, откуда и когда она взялась, но помнил, что пропадала; и как он только мог жить без нее? Пыль обвивала красные щеки девушки, склонившейся над ним, и стелилась по деревянному потолку. Он, кажется, лежал… Из маленького окошка бил свет, и пыль уходила к нему, или рождалась из этого света.  
Он не знал. Он знал точно одно: больше она от него не уйдет. В окне шелестела трава, голубело небо — приходило лето, и можно было наконец расправить плечи, дышать полной грудью. Он пошарил рукой — и в руку ткнулась кружка, сильные натруженные руки помогли сесть, и он большими глотками выпил воду. А ведь хотелось, чтобы в кружке было молоко. Ничего, будет еще — в деревнях любят без разделения на пол, возраст и цвет кожи, любят без предрассудков. Значит, на следующий день кто-то подойдет к двери и, не спрашивая твоего мнения, грубо и в то же время деликатно поставит на крыльцо крынку молока.  
В окне что-то ярко блеснуло, ярче, чем солнце, и пыль потянулась к этому блеску, выплеснулась золотом на стены. Шумела листва, пели соловьи, и он совершенно не помнил, кто он и почему здесь находится.  
*  
— А ты не будешь по нему скучать, учитель?  
— Нет.  
Встретимся еще.  
*  
Скуало проверил клинок — ножны на бедре сшиты недавно и закаленная сталь выходит как нож из масла, кинжалы в сапогах не потеряны добрыми крестьянами за тот год, что он пролежал колодой, а недавно найденный механизм в протезе левой руки выбрасывает лезвие мгновенно. Золотая пыль тянула его из дома, тянула прочь из деревни, в леса тянула и за горы. Она билась в сердце знанием, что не его это страна — лишь перевалочный пункт, золотое место передышки. Она сулила ему дни и ночи без сна, кровь на руках, истоптанные сапоги и совершенно нехорошую работу. Она мерещилась низким голосом, темным, тяжелым и пламенным, желанным как сама ночь.  
Вот не сидится на месте, выбрала стезя дурака. В разгаре был май, а ночи те были полны не девушек, но мужчин — какого-то одного мужчины, чью кожу так любили золотые искры, что припадай, гладь да целуй, но он приходил только во сне, и надо было его найти, по-хорошему если.  
И он пошел, сначала встал с кровати, встал однажды утром — и пошел. Пока тоска по дому не успела зародиться в сердце, ступил на дорогу. Откуда-то знал: идти придется долго, и есть и будут друзья, и будут враги. Ну без врагов-то как же. Только были вишневые глаза и темная челка над ними, и была золотая пыль, легшая песком под ноги.  
…не знаю, какой черт меня занес сюда, но я иду на Восток. Иду к тем, кто мне нужен, в место, где меня наверняка не ждут.   
Чтобы потом, спустя много лет, найти тебя.

**Author's Note:**

> эта сказка родилась благодаря рисункам Orso Bianco и треку Gregorian "Before the Dawn".   
> концепт колдуна и палача принадлежит Rosemarie.
> 
> Вор - Скуало Суперби, ассасин  
> Рыцарь - Занзас, тамплиер  
> Брат вора - Дино Каваллоне, лошадь травоядне  
> Друг вора - Бельфегор, принц далекой страны  
> Колдун - Мукуро Рокудо, пьяный без вина  
> Ученик колдуна - Фран, инквизитор  
> Палач - Хибари Кея, страшный человек!  
> Епископ - Тимотео, отец рыцаря  
> Невеста вора - Бьянки, невеста не вора, на самом деле  
> Загадочный жених Бьянки - Реборн, правитель этого вашего Королевства  
> Брат Бьянки - Хаято Гокудера, нифига не принцесса  
> Дракон - Ямамото Такеши, фига дракон  
> Оруженосец брата вора - Ромарио, покойный три года как  
> Гильдия - ассасины  
> Орден - тамплиеры  
> Плащи - красные


End file.
